Lover to Lover
by BlueBoxAngel
Summary: Allie Gilbert returns to Mystic Falls after four years away to find a lot have things have changed. she falls back into the bed of Damon Salvatore but is pursued by a man from her recent past who is determined to have her for his own. AU - Jenna and Alaric are still alive, Stefan and Elena are together. No Elena Vampire sire bond. Klaus/OC/Damon
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Allie Gilbert had been home to Mystic Falls. She had gone back only once since leaving for college four years previously to attend the wedding of her Aunt Jenna to Alaric Saltzman, as both herself and her younger sister, Elena, had been bridesmaids. It was during this time that Allie had come to know the Salvatore brothers; one of whom her baby sister had been dating for nearly three years now. She had developed a fond affection for Stefan Salvatore; appreciating how well he treated Elena and how much his love for her shone through. Damon Salvatore, on the other hand, was a whole different story for Allie; one that she reserved only for the loneliest of nights.

Two years ago

"You, Allie Gilbert, are a bad, bad girl." Damon Salvatore almost growled out as he savagely placed kisses along Allie's soft neck.  
"You have no idea, Salvatore." Allie moaned out as she pressed herself even harder against Damon's chiselled body.

The sexual tension since they'd met a week earlier had been apparent to everyone from the moment the two people said hello, so it was no surprise to anyone when they were unable to find the best- man and maid of honour at the wedding reception of Jenna and Alaric. Damon was Alaric's best friend, despite their differences, and Jenna had been Allie's only parent since the death of her parents when she was seventeen, so it was inevitable that Damon and Allie would be required to spend time together on their wedding duties.

However, their wedding duties did not include making out in the back of Damon's baby blue Camero. Yet, here they were; their hands desperately raking over any exposed skin they could get to on the other.

Allie could feel her need for Damon begin to reach an almost painful level, as she yearned for more than just his kisses and hands groping over her restricted breasts in the midnight blue bridesmaid dress Jenna had insisted on. It suddenly occurred to Allie that had someone told her even three days ago that she would in this position with Damon Salvatore, she would have laughed loudly in their face. She had an extreme dislike for the raven-haired, blue-eyed man but dammit, she couldn't deny that he was exactly her type and it was this that led her to practically tear Damon's white, tuxedo shirt from his body. Allie smiled as she registered to brief flash of surprise on his face over her bold action before Damon lent down and crashed his lips into hers.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Damon whispered into Allie's ear as he moved down to hitch her dress up above her waist. He could already smell how badly she wanted him and it gave down an immense ego boost to know he had her writhing like this under him. He had heard many stories of the older Gilbert sister from both of her younger siblings and had always been intrigued to meet her. Now here she was, in the backseat of his car pulling at the zipper on his pants.

"Now, now, be patient."  
"Screw patience, Damon".  
"No, screw you" Damon growled seductively.  
"Exactly my p…" Allie's words were lost on her as Damon entered into her.

It was true that Allie liked sex; she been with enough guys in her short years to know when a guy had real talent and damn, Damon had talent she thought as she fought to suppress an extremely loud moan but failed. She could feel him smirk despite having her eyes closed and felt to the urge to wipe the smirk of his face, but was unable to move as her body was very securely pinned under that of Damon's. Allie knew her dress was going to wrinkled and that she would have to explain her actions to Jenna, but at that moment she did not care. She could feel her orgasm getting ever quickly closer and cursed quietly under her breath.

"Oh god!" Allie groaned. Damon had grabbed her thigh and raised it higher in an effort to bury himself deeper into her core. She knew she should be embarrassed by her moans and pleas for him to move faster but she wasn't. Allie was thoroughly enjoying himself and from the profanities escaping Damon's mouth, she knew he was too.

"Fuck, you feel good." The Growl that escaped Damon's lips was deep and he knew he was close to completion. The thought occurred to him that it had been a long time since any girl had made him come such quickly or easily, but as Allie's hands raked down his back and her hips bucked up to meet his every thrust, he knew she was a girl who knew exactly how to bring a guy to his knees.

Allie could feel how hard Damon had become inside of her and how hot and wet she had become as her orgasm neared. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before they both came. She opened her eyes and stared straight at him; seeing the way his face had transformed. Allie was knowledgeable in the fact that both Salvatore brothers and a number of Elena's friends were vampires; Elena had informed her of this a few months into her relationship with Stefan. Of course, Allie had been concerned for her sister's safety but upon meeting Stefan, she knew she had no reason to worry. Even with Damon; he may be a bit of a dick but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Yet, that didn't stop her from warning him and he continued to thrust into her.

"You bite me, Salvatore and I'll not only stake you but I'll make sure you lose the ability to have sex".

Damon was momentarily shocked by her warning. He had suspected that the older Gilbert girl knew what he was, but her threat to stake him made it clear. Damon suppressed the urge to sink his fangs into her neck; knowing she was at least partially serious about her warning. However, no sooner had he withdrew his fangs when he felt Allie tightening around him; her legs gripping him like a vice as she fell apart loudly beneath him. Her orgasm was all it took for Damon to spill himself into Allie's core as they continued to pant heavily.

A knock on the car window disturbed them from the sex bubble they were in as the sound of Stefan's voice surrounded them.

"If you two are finished now, Jenna and Alaric need you both".

Damon pulled out of Allie and handed her torn panties as he zipped up his pants and buttoned up his shirt. Allie stared at the panties in her hand and sighed.

" What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" she asked as she straigtened out her dress as best she could.

"Here." Damon said as he took the panties from her hand and shoved them into his pants.

"Until next, Gilbert" Damon smirked as they exited the car.  
"Don't bet on it, Salvatore".

Shaking away thoughts of their one night together, Allie vowed to stay as far away from Damon Salvatore as possible. They may have spent an intimate night together two years ago but Allie was not blind to the feelings Damon had for her sister, and she was prepared to be someone's second choice.

Passing the sign that signalled to her she was close to home, Allie turned her car down the street and parked in front of her childhood home. Moving away for college was a decision that her family had not been happy with but for Allie, it had been the best decision of her life. She had gained a sense of freedom she had always felt she lacked growing up as a child, and it was during her time at college, that she felt she truly developed into the person she was meant to be; she would no longer be in the shadow of her younger sister. Yes, Allie had finally returned home and she was determined to show everyone that she was a completely different girl from the one they thought they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: Forgot to say this in my previous chapter but I make no claim to own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters!**

Allie stood in front of the white door, knocked gently and waited for an answer but none came. She knocked again but once more came no answer. Growing impatient, Allie turned and walked away from the front porch and down the street making her way to The Grill where she knew at least someone she would know would be there. It didn't take her long to reach her destination and Allie marvelled at how very little had changed in her hometown as she pushed open the doors to The Grill and made her way to the bar. At twenty-two, Allie could know legally drink; not that legality had ever stopped her in her teenage years, and so she sat at the end of the bar and waited to be served.

She felt him before she saw him. He'd always had a way of making her feel self-conscious; the way his eyes bore into her made her burn on the inside. She felt silly for forgetting that he would be here. Of course he was; The Grill was his favourite spot for picking out his prey whether it be for food, pleasure or both. A part of Allie wished she had just waited at home but she knew she would have to face him sooner or later and it seemed sooner had arrived.

Damon had just stepped into the bar when he smelt her. It was a scent he was sure never to forget and a night he particularly enjoyed replaying in his head often, when his pick of the night was not quite enough to satisfy him. No, he did not love Allie or indeed have any form of proper affection for her but he could not deny that she had intrigued him when she was last in Mystic Falls, and so he made a beeline for the spot at the bar where she was sitting.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't big sister Gilbert." He said as he sauntered over and popped himself down on a stool next to Allie. He let his eyes wonder over her; noting the way her skin was still the same tanned colour but her hair, once long and brunette, just like Elena's, was now barely shoulder-length and a shocking shade of blood red. He took in the way her white lacey vest-top clung to her chest and stopped just before her hips; highlighting her waist and the shape of her thighs in her skinny jeans. Yes, Allie Gilbert had certainly changed in two years and Damon could feel himself becoming aroused just by looking at her.

"What the hell do you want, Damon?"  
"I'm just here to welcome you back. I see you're extremely lacking in a welcome committee."  
"Yeah, well, my return wasn't exactly planned. I thought I'd surprise everyone"  
"Well, I for one, am pleasantly surprised to see you back in Mystic Falls." Damon smiled seductively at Allie and then turned his attention to the barman who had come to take his order.

"Nothing for me, thanks" Allie spoke to the young man behind the bar. "I was just leaving."  
"Aw, c'mon now Gilbert, don't be like that. You know we could have so much fun together."  
"You're such an ass, Damon. Goodbye."  
Damon turned to watch her leave the bar, drink in hand, and smiled to himself. He didn't realise how much he'd missed Allie. She was so very different from Elena and he had a feeling that things were going to become very interesting in Mystic Falls now that Allie had returned.

***

"Allie!" Elena screamed and bounded towards her older sister as she walked through the door with Stefan. Elena was surprised to see her sister as Allie had given no hint that she would be returning home. Allie hugged her little sister back and beamed at her. At twenty years old, Elena still looked the same as she did when Allie left for college. She knew that Elena, now herself in college and studying to become a lawyer, would not have changed much over the years. She could from the way she looked at Stefan that they were still very much in love and this she was glad of.

"What have you done to your hair?!" Elena exclaimed as she took a step back from her sister and examined her.  
"I fancied a new look." laughed Allie as she took in the shocked look on Elena's face.  
"It's so different." Elena paused. "I like it."  
"I'm glad." Allie said as she pulled her baby sister in for another hug and then turned to say a quick hello to Stefan.

"I ran into your ass of a brother this morning, Stefan. I thought after two years he might have matured a bit but no, he's still a dick".  
"He's Damon, what do you expect?" Stefan laughed as they continued to talk about his older brother until the emergence of Jenna and Alaric disrupted them.

Admittedly, Jenna had been shocked when she returned home from work on her lunch break to find her oldest niece sat on the porch stairs waiting for her, but she this was quickly overtaken by immense joy as she walked towards her niece, enveloped her in a warming hug and then bombarded her with questions about her return. Until she was surrounded by her family, Allie hadn't realised just how much she'd missed them when she'd been away and just how much she missed out on. Jenna, now five months pregnant with her and Alaric's first child, had filled out just a little but was still very much the same woman Allie had known her entire life.

"I assume you're talking about Damon" Alaric stated with a slight smile on his face as he shook his head.  
"Who else?" Allie fired back with warm affection in his voice towards her uncle.

She had never quite understood why it was that Alaric saw Damon as his best friend but she knew Alaric trusted Damon and as much as she disliked Damon, she trusted Alaric's judgement.

"He is a dick, but don't be too hard on him Allie."  
"It's not like I can break him."  
"You'd be surprised the effect you have on Damon, Al. You're a force of nature yourself"  
"Yeah, yeah." Allie waved of Alaric, wanting to change the subject. She turned on her Auntie and launched into a barrage of questions concerning her unborn child. Jenna laughed as she told Allie to slow down and then proceeded to answer all of her questions. It was only when Allie took a sip of the tea Elena had made her that Jenna was presented with a chance to ask her own set of questions she'd been dying to ask since she saw her niece.

"So, Allie… Why didn't you tell us you were coming home? A little notice would have been nice."

Allie sighed. She knew she'd have to answer these questions at some point.

"I just had enough of New York. My course finished months ago and I just woke one morning and wanted to come home. So I did." Allie hoped her family would accept this explanation. It was partially true but she did not want to reveal her main reason for leaving New York; the obsession with a man who wormed his way into her heart and then upped and left without a single explanation. Just the thought of him made her hurt.  
Jenna stared at her, feeling that there was more to Allie's explanation but not wanting to push it. So she smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to do about a job?"  
"I was thinking of just maybe working in a shop or something until I can get a job at the paper."

Allie had trained in journalism and knew she would most likely be accepted onto the news team of Mystic Falls, but she knew that could take weeks and she needed a job now. Elena set down the cup she had been drinking from and turned towards Allie.

"You could ask Matt for a job at The Grill. Since Jeremy left for college in Denver his job spot has been vacant. I'm sure he'd take you on."

Allie mused over this and resolved to ask Matt for the job first thing tomorrow. She'd known him since he was just a little boy following Elena around like a lost puppy. Allie felt a pang of sympathy for Matt, knowing that Elena had broken his heart and hoped that he'd finally managed to find a girl to be happy with.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll pop by The Grill tomorrow and ask him."  
"No need, me and Stefan are heading over there to meet Bonnie. You can just tag along with us."

Half an hour later, Allie found herself back at The Grill which was now filled with the later crowd of teenagers and young adults like herself. She watched as Stefan and Elena headed off to find Bonnie and she made her way to the bar. Matt, still technically underage and thus, not allowed to serve alcohol, was only a busboy at The Grill but she knew he'd worked there long enough that he could put in a good word for her. Asking at the bar, the barman told her where to find Matt and so she made her way threw the throngs of people towards to door to the alleyway. Pushing it open she came face to face with the sight of Matt kissing a pretty blonde girl. Mumbling an apology, Allie turned to make her way back into the bar but was stopped by Matt's hand on her arm.

"Allie! It's so good to see you. I can't believe you're here!" She let Matt hug her and was glad of his enthusiasm to see her. She had always liked Matt and felt he'd had too much hardship in his short life. Acutely aware of the blonde in the background, Allie let go of Matt and straightened herself out.

"Hey, Matt. It's good to see you too. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. This is my girlfriend, Rebekah." said Matt as he pointed to the girl, beaming.  
"Rebekah, this is Allie. She's Elena's older sister."

At the mention of his sister, Allie saw Rebekah's face change. Instead of smiling at her like she was just a few short seconds ago, Rebekah was now looking at her as if Allie had wronged her in some way. She sensed that Rebekah and her sister were not the best of friends.

"I assume you don't like my sister very much."  
"You assume correctly." replied Rebekah with hostility.  
"Do not confuse me with my sister; we are very different people."  
With that, Allie held her hand out to Rebekah and watched as Rebekah stared at it tentatively.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."  
"I do."  
"You wouldn't be the first." fired Allie with a grin on her face.  
Matt stared at the two girls and sighed with relief as Rebekah shook Allie's hand and smiled.

"I like you." Stated Rebekah as Matt escorted the two women back inside.  
"It's a common problem of mine" Allie said with a joking air to voice that once again made Rebekah smile. As they made their way to a table Rebekah stared at the older Gilbert. She felt no bitterness or rage like she did when she was around Elena and could actually imagine becoming friends with Allie. A friend. That was all Rebekah wanted. She had Matt but after three years in Mystic Falls she was still without friends and with her brother still away, she yearned for human interaction. She watched as Allie inquired with Matt about a job and then turned to begin a conversation with the girl as her boyfriend returned to work.

"So, how come you haven't been in Mystic Falls? I haven't seen you around."  
"I went to college in New York. I came back for my Aunt's wedding a few years ago but that was it."  
Rebekah smiled. "My brother went to New York a while ago."  
"Oh, you have a brother?"  
"I have four actually. Yeah, I know." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she saw the little look of amazement on Allie's face.  
"Wow, I can't imagine having that many brothers. They must drive you insane."  
"They do; especially Nik. He's the one who went to New York. He's been gone a while. He doesn't keep in touch."  
"Oh, that's a bit shitty of him."  
"That's Nik for you." Mused Rebekah as she continued her conversation with the girl who was growing on her rather quickly.

"Now, now, Rebekah. You shouldn't say such awful things about me."

Rebekah stared straight ahead in awe as she locked eyes with her older brother.

"You've been gone for months, Nik!" Rebekah began her verbal assault on her brother and but halted when she noticed her new found friend's face had turned a particularly worrying shade of white.

"Allie, this is my idiot of a brother, Nik. Allie… are you okay?"

Allie did not want to turn around. She did not want to see his face. The moment he had spoken she had recognised his voice and although she was warm, she had felt a shiver run through her. She knew she was causing a scene just sitting there like a ghost and not responding but she just couldn't bring herself to turn her head and look at him. Finally, she stammered a reply to Rebekah and stumbling, quickly stood and made to leave but was hindered in her escape by the strong grip of Rebekah's brother. Allie felt like a shock of electricity had just ran through her at his touch and she became aware of a quickly developed pooling in her panties, which she knew he would pick up on. Knowing there was no way to leave without facing him, Allie turned her body and looked straight into her capture's eyes.

Klaus smiled lustfully as he stared back at Allie.

"Hello, love"  
"Hello, Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus continued to stare at the woman in front of him as memories of their short time together played through his mind like a film. He could still remember the way her skin felt under her fingertips; the way her lips felt on his; the way she would scream his name as he made her come undone over and over again. For Klaus, she was the ultimate. She was everything he needed and everything he desired, and he could feel his arousal begin to stir from deep inside of him.

Three months ago…

"There you are, sweetheart. I was wondering where you had gotten to."  
His words, dripping in his British accent acted like an aphrodisiac to Allie. She had walked through the door only seconds ago but already she was turned on. There was something about Klaus: his words, his voice, his looks, the way he held her, that both thrilled and terrified Allie at the same time. Klaus had appeared in his life out of nowhere and in just a few short weeks he had overtaken every aspect of it. It was rare for Allie to leave her bed at all since she'd met Klaus.

"I was out with friends. I didn't know you were waiting for me."  
"I hope these friends were women." Klaus stated; an air of authority and jealousy tinting his words.

Klaus had always been the jealous type and he was aware of how possessive he could become. He reasoned to himself that this was not a weakness as he was only protecting those things he held dear to him. Allie had quickly caught on that Klaus did not like her being around other men when he was not with her and if it had been any other guy, she would have found this highly irritating and would have moved on to someone new. Yet, for some reason she had not quite fathomed, she did not mind this quality in Klaus. Her desire for him to be in her constantly consumed her; he was quickly becoming an addiction and Allie feared that it could only end in tragedy.

"Not all of them." She replied as she dismissed his jealously and glided past him. She knew she would have to pay for her remark and was not shocked when Klaus grabbed her arm, twisting her around to face him and used his other hand to hold her face in place as he stared at her.

"You. Are. Mine." was all Klaus said before her pushed her against the wall and crashed his lips forcefully into hers. Klaus wasted no time in stripping Allie of her thin blue summer dress, leaving her to stand in front of him in just her black lace underwear. He could feel himself becoming more aroused at the sight of her and knew that mixed with his jealousy and rage at her dismissive remark, their encounter was going to be hard, fast, and rough. Moving his hands down to her breasts, Klaus tore off her bra; ignoring the sound of the tearing fabric and Allie's gasp as it tore against her skin. He knew it must have hurt her a little but Klaus gave no thought to it and moved his mouth from her lips to her breasts, as he picked her up and felt her legs grip tight around his waist.

For Allie, the sensation of Klaus's tongue on her breasts was more than she could bear and she found it incredibly difficult to suppress a moan.

" Oh, god. Klaus…"

Allie's hands clawed at Klaus's shirt in an effort to remove it but he was resisting her. She knew he was exhibiting his control; his dominance over her and their relationship. He wanted to make her pay for the jealousy she made him feel and so, he was denying her what she wanted.

"Klaus, please…" Allie groaned; desperation filling her voice.  
"No."  
"Klaus…"

Klaus grasped Allie's hands and held her strongly. She saw how black his eyes had turned with both lust and anger and she was very aware that he wanted her to beg. So beg she did.

"Please. Please, Klaus. I'm sorry. Please, please let me touch you."

Relenting, Klaus released Allie's hands and allowed her to remove his shirt. The moment his strong, defined chest fell against the soft mounds of Allie's, Klaus felt like he was heaven. This girl, he thought, would be the death of him if it were possible. He could feel his erection become even harder as he let his hands roam over Allie's body, whilst she placed little bites and kisses along his neck; taking pleasure in the moans she elicited from him. A loud moan escaped Allie's lips as Klaus's erection pressed into her; straining against his pants and no longer able to hold back, she moved her hand down past his chest to the zipper on his jeans as she shoved them roughly down and freed his hard erection. It took just a few seconds for Klaus to rip away Allie's panties and thrust roughly into; enjoying the small scream of pleasure and plain it caused from the young beauty. He did not relent as he thrust harder and faster into Allie; his hands gripping her hips so hard he was sure bruises would be left.

"Don't. Stop." Was all Allie could manage to breathe out as Klaus continued in his savage quest.

"You are mine. Do not forget that."  
Allie heard his words but could not find the breath to utter a response. She lifted her head away from his shoulders to kiss him and saw how his face had turned. He always got like that during sex, Allie noted. His need to dominant her both sexually and violently came hand in hand and she braced herself as he slid his fangs into the side of her neck and began to drink her in.

"Oh… god…" One more pull of his mouth on her neck and one more thrust of his hardness inside of her was all it took for Allie to reach her climax; a climax so strong that she barely even registered Klaus reaching his own and coming deep inside of her as he groaned her name over and over again.

"You're looking well, sweetheart". The tone of Klaus's voice was almost affectionate, something Rebekah made a note, and Allie knew she had no reason to fear the man in front of her. But it wasn't fear that she felt; it was pain.

"Honestly, love. You haven't seen me in two months and all you can do is stand there are stare at me. I know I'm hard to resist but really, the silent thing isn't working for me."  
"You two know each other?" Rebekah questioned. She was confused by knowing her brother as well as she did, she suspected that he and Allie were more than just mere acquaintances.  
"Oh, yes." Klaus smirked. "We know each other very well, don't we love?"

Allie felt like her arm was burning. Klaus's grip on her arm wasn't tight but as a vampire, she knew it did not need to be. The burning she felt was from the desire that always surfaced when she was around Klaus. She wanted to take him right there and then but more pressing questions were eating away at her. He had left her. He had made her fall for him; made her depend on him; made her crave him like a drug and then took it all away without a moments notice. And now here he was, in her hometown, standing in front of her and acting as if he had done nothing wrong. The anger boiled up inside of her and before she knew what she was doing, Allie had slapped Klaus across the face with such force that her hand stung painfully and both Rebekah and Klaus stared at her with open mouths.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Allie spat at Klaus; determined not to make anymore of a scene than she already had.  
In the second she had slapped Klaus, he had loosened his grip enough that she had managed to free herself and before she gave him a chance to answer, Allie stormed out of The Grill followed closely behind by Stefan and Elena calling her after witnessing her heated interaction with Klaus.

Back in The Grill, Klaus continued to stand there; his hand feeling the cheek Allie had just slapped whilst ignoring the scrutinizing glare of his younger sister. He had expected nothing less from his favourite Gilbert sister. His face stung which surprised Klaus and he let a small smile form on his lips.

"You have some explaining to do, Nik. What the hell did you do to that girl?"  
"Ah, my dear sister. Don't you see? She stills wants me."

And with that, Klaus sauntered off towards his home closely followed by Rebekah.

**please Review. Your feedback is much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Allie woke startled. Turning towards her alarm clock and registering that it was just past 3am, she sighed and placed her head back down onto her pillows. She tossed and turned but sleep evaded her. Her mind replayed the awkward conversation she had, had with Elena o their return home from The Grill and guilt filled her as the lies she told came back to her.

Earlier that Day…

"What was all that about, Allie?" questioned Elena on the short walk back to their family home. Elena had requested that Stefan leave them to walk home alone as she sensed from Allie's reaction to Klaus that this was not a conversation Stefan should be a part of.  
"It was nothing, Elena." Allie said, trying to dismiss the incident to her sister.  
"It certainly didn't look like nothing. Allie, Klaus is not someone you want to be involved with. He's… well… he's evil."  
"Elena, Klaus is… he's just someone I met when I was in New York. I barely know him."  
"You slapped a thousand year old, original hybrid in the face, Allie! That's not nothing!"  
"I know that!"  
"Do you?! How can you know what Klaus is? Al, how do you know Klaus?"

Allie stopped dead in her tracks. Elena was worried. She was completely aware that her big sister had always had a knack of choosing the wrong guy and that she knew of the existence of vampires, but just how well did Allie know Klaus she wondered.

"Elena, Klaus was a very short-lived affair. We met, we fooled around with each other for a couple of days and then he left without a word. I slapped him because he deserved it for being an inconsiderate dick. That's it."

The two sisters continued on and walked in silence until they reached the door to their home. Before entering, Allie begged her younger sister to tell no-one of the incident with Klaus or their past relationship. She did not want those she loved dearly thinking lowly of her and so Elena agreed.

Thinking back on the lie she told, Allie couldn't quite understand why she felt the need to lie to Elena. It was true that she knew Klaus wasn't exactly an innocent vampire but she had not been fully aware of the extent of his violent actions when she began her relationship with him. So why lie, she thought to herself?

***

The next morning, across town, Klaus Mikaelson sat in his study drawing yet another picture of his girl as a smile played across his lips. This smile did not go unnoticed by Rebekah, who had been unable to pry any information out of her brother about his relationship with the oldest Gilbert sister, and was becoming increasingly frustrated at her failure. Rebekah was no fool and she was not blind to the effect her brother had on women. Yes, he was handsome and very charming, but he was also incredibly manipulative and damaged and she could only imagine what he had done to Allie to deserve such a violent reaction from her. Yet, what most surprised Rebekah was Klaus's own reaction to the painful slap from the young woman. The Klaus Rebekah knew would not stand for such disrespect towards him, except he had allowed this human girl to do just that.

"My dear Rebekah, it is rude to stare."

Klaus had spent the entire night ignoring the pleads of his only sister to explain his connection to Allie Gilbert and Klaus had blatantly refused to answer. His relationship with Allie was something different; something new to him that he was still attempting to unravel the mystery of. During his many centuries of living Klaus had, had a great many conquests but none had affected him as much as Allie. When he first left Mystic Falls to track her down and see for himself if the tales of the absent Gilbert sister were true, he told no-one of his real intention and he certainly did not expect to become so enamoured with her as he did.

"Well, it's rude to ignore people, Nik!"  
"There's no need to shout, Rebekah. I can hear you perfectly fine."  
"Oh, you can, can you? Then maybe you can actually answer me when I ask you how you know that girl?".  
"This is the last time I'm going to say this, Rebekah: keep your nose out of things that do not concern you."  
"You're so bloody frustrating!"

And with that, Rebekah was off. If Nik wasn't going to give her answers, then Allie would.

***

Waking with a groan, Allie rolled over and contemplated her plans for the day. Matt had told her he would do his best and let her know about the job at The Grill as soon as possible, so there was nothing more for Allie to do but wait. Dragging herself from her bed and into the shower, Allie soon quickly realised that she was turned on.

Dammit! She thought. That man was killing her. Just a few minutes in his presence and she was still aroused the next day. It occurred to Allie that she had two choices: She could swallow her pride and call Klaus, knowing she still had his number on her phone, and gain what she really wanted; or she could call Damon.

***

It had just turned noon when the bell to the Salvatore's boarding house rang out and Damon stood up from his chair, glass of bourbon in hand, and walked to the door. He smiled. He knew exactly who was on the other side and from the smell of her, he knew exactly what she wanted. Opening the door, Damon leant against the frame and acknowledged the woman in front of him.

"Well, I was wondering how long it would take you."  
"Shut up, Damon"  
Allie barged pass Damon and threw herself down on the sofa in the parlour, letting out a sigh of exasperation.  
"Please, come in." Damon said to no-one as he watched Allie make herself comfortable on the sofa.

He sauntered over towards her, took a sip of his drink and set his glass down on the end table. Allie stared up at the god-like creature before her and swore inwardly to herself as the arousal she felt due to Klaus mingled with her newly-developed arousal for Damon. From the smirk that had now firmly taken its place upon Damon's face, Allie knew he could smell how badly she needed to taken.

"So… what can I do for you today, Gilbert?" Damon was teasing Allie with his question. He wanted her to admit why she was here; admit that she wanted him to be deep inside of her. He watched her as she rolled her eyes and stood in front of him; her head barely reaching his shoulders.

"Don't be an ass, Damon." Allie replied as she made her way pass Damon and towards the staircase. Damon watched her; enjoying how bold she was in her endeavour to have him take her to his bed. As much as he wanted to prolong her wait and force her to openly say what she wanted, Damon could feel himself begin to harden and cursed his body for betraying him. His desire to take her to his room and fuck her till her voice became hoarse from screaming his name was escalating quickly and so, with vampire speed, he moved over to Allie and took her to his bed.

***

An hour later, Allie was exhausted but still not completely satisfied despite the three mind-blowing orgasms Damon had given her. Her body and voice were sore and she was sure Damon would have left his mark on her neck; he liked her to have a constant reminder of her weakness for him to use against her.

"You've got some moves on you, Al."  
"I've got moves you've never seen, Damon."  
"I call that permission for round two."

Allie pushed Damon off her as made his advance. She knew he could make her come over and over again but that wouldn't solve her problem. Damon was a fantastic lover in bed but Allie was not sure if her body could handle another round, and so she left the plush bed and went in search for her clothes.

"You're going to love me then leave me, Gilbert. I feel so used." said Damon jokingly.

Now fully dressed, Allie paused with her hand still on the half open door of Damon's room and turned to look at him.

"Until next time, Salvatore." With that, she turned back around and made her exit from the boarding house; pleased not to have run into Stefan or Elena on her way out.

The journey home did not take long and as she approached her house she noticed Rebekah's presence on her porch steps. Allie's stomach dropped. She had instantly liked Rebekah the moment she met her but she was Klaus's sister, and she was sure Rebekah hadn't come over for a social call. Allie cursed inwardly; she'd been back little of twenty-four hours and already her life was becoming increasingly complicated.

She reached the bottom step when Rebekah turned to face her.

"Hi, Allie." Rebekah's voice was calm and had a hint of friendliness which helped to calm Allie a little.  
Rebekah had heard Allie's sudden spike in heart rate and gave the girl a smile; hoping to relax her enough to get the full story of her and Nik out of her.  
"Hi, Rebekah. How are you?"  
"I'm great. I'm here to talk about Nik."

**Please don't forget to review. I'd love to know your suggestions about what you would like to happen :) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rebekah…"  
Before Allie could finish her sentence Klaus's voice cut her off.  
"Do not utter one my word, my love. Rebekah, I warned you not to interfere in matters that do not concern you."  
"I had no choice, Nik! You weren't going to tell me anything!"  
"And so you thought you could compel it out of Allie? I can assure you, Rebekah, that Allie will not be able to tell you anything she does not wish to. She is on vervain."  
"How the hell could you know that?!"  
"Because I'm the one who put her on it, Rebekah."

Rebekah looked from Klaus to Allie and back to Klaus astonished that her brother would openly provide this girl with protection. Klaus did not protect; he destroyed.

"Why would you do that?"  
"To protect her from people like us, Rebekah."  
"But, why?! You have never cared before whether or not we hurt others. So why her?"  
"I. Care. About. Her."

Klaus spoke each word slowly in a bid to emphasise his point, not to Rebekah, but to Allie. Klaus was not usually one to care about the feelings of others as he saw caring to be a weakness; one that he could not afford to have. Yet, he knew he had hurt Allie when he left. He had reasoned it was for her own protection and that she was safer without him now that his father had resurfaced, but he could not keep lying to himself. He had tracked her down and followed her back to Mystic Falls not just to protect her from Mikael, but to make her his again.

Rebekah did not say another word. She was in a state of shock that her brother had so openly admitted to genuinely caring for a woman. For Klaus, women were a means to an end, so Rebekah was lost for words. Matching Rebekah, Allie too, was unable to speak. During their time together in New York, Allie knew Klaus had cared about her but he had never verbally expressed it. To hear him say that he cared for her was something she had always wished for.

Turning away from his sister, Klaus moved towards Allie and was quickly stood before her; his hand resting on her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"Now then, love. We need to talk about that slap."  
"You deserved it."  
"That may be so, but it still wasn't very nice."  
"Neither was you leaving without telling me."  
"I was trying to protect you."  
"From what, Klaus?! What was so important that you couldn't even leave a note?!"  
"Now, sweetheart, you need to calm down. There really is no need to yell."

Allie had found her voice. Months of hurt and anger boiled out of her like lava. She was not a feeble young girl. She was Allie Gilbert. She had caused more trouble in this small town during her teenage years that people were still trying to out-do years later. No, Alaric was right. Allie was a force to be reckoned with and Klaus might have been a thousand year old hybrid, but he was still a man; a man who had hurt her and he was not going to get off lightly.

Shoving his hand away from her face, Allie attempted to storm away into her house but once again, like the previous day, she was halted in her progress by Klaus strong hands on her arms. What she didn't expect though, was the sudden crashing of Klaus's lips on hers.

He was not going to let her walk away from him a second time, Klaus thought as he grabbed Allie's arms and spun her round so he could kiss her. Still aware of Rebekah's presence, Klaus only slightly cared that he was showing weakness. Leaning in further in a bid to deepen the kiss, Klaus began to smile when he felt Allie opening up to him. She may be mad at him but she could not resist him.

It was then that it hit him. Her scent. She did not smell as he remembered. There was an over-riding stench that coated her skin and over-powered her sweet, natural scent and he did not approve of it. Breaking away from the kiss and noticing how it took Allie a bit longer to realise it had ended, Klaus pushed the hair away from the right side of her neck to reveal a love-bite. It's still pink colour told him it was only hours old at most and Klaus was hit with a tidal-wave of jealousy as he imagined another man touching his girl. Of course, he had not expected that she would not fall into another man's bed, but it still shocked him how much jealously and rage he felt at this.  
Straightening up and stepping away from Allie, Klaus still let his hand linger on her neck slightly and trace the outline of the mark. For Allie, the realisation that Damon must have left a mark on her hit her as she looked at the sternness of Klaus's face. She opened her mouth to explain but was cut off as Klaus smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes and bid her farewell.

***

As Klaus made his way quickly home followed by his sister who, after witnessing his and Allie's interaction, had relinquished in her efforts to extract information from him, he tried to remember where he knew that scent from. It was familiar to him, that was for sure, but he could not place it.

Hours later, once night had fallen and Klaus had broken a great many number of wall panels in his room, it suddenly occurred to Klaus where he knew the scent from and a new wave of rage overcame him as he vowed to pay a visit to the oldest Salvatore brother the next day.

**There we have it my beautiful reader chums :) I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I've got plenty of twists and turns planned so keep reading and I'll update as soon as I can xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The shrill ring of Allie's phone rang out and Allie heard the sound of Matt's voice on the other end telling her that his boss wanted her to come by The Grill so he could check her out. Hanging up, Allie felt excited. Sure, it was only a bar staff job at The Grill but a job was a job and she was fast running out of funds.

Sitting herself down at the breakfast bar, Allie helped herself to an apple from the bowl and watched as Alaric placed a soft kiss on Jenna's cheek, as he made his way out of the house and to the high school where he worked as a history teacher. The soft pad of Elena's feet on the carpet of the stairs alerted Allie and Jenna to her presence. Elena, who had opted to remain in Mystic Falls after graduating high school, headed straight for the coffee pot in the kitchen and ignored the look of disgust on Allie's face as she downed the cup. Allie had always preferred tea; another way in which she and her sister were very different.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff, Lena. It's disgusting."  
"Well, apparently, we both love to do things that others find disgusting."

Allie almost choked on her apple as Elena fired her words at her. Her confrontation and kiss with Klaus, Allie had not realised at the time, had been witnessed by her sister and Elena was not at all happy about her older sister's behaviour. Swallowing her food, Allie cleared her throat and decided for the sake of her Aunt, to ignore her sister's comment. Growing up, the two girls had hardly ever gotten on. Elena was the good-girl who always did as she was told, whilst Allie was notoriously known throughout Mystic Falls. She had committed no major crimes but during her teenage years, Allie had to be taken home on a number of occasions by the Sheriff after being found drunk at ungodly hours of the night. It was true to say that, as much as she loved her younger sister, the girls had only ever really gotten on when Allie was in New York.

Jenna noticed the tension between her two nieces and sighed. She had hoped that time away from one another would have helped the two sisters to bond and become more tolerant of one another, but it appeared she was mistaken. Preparing herself for the outburst from Allie and the argument that was sure to follow, Jenna found herself pleasantly surprised when Allie ignored her sister's comment and excused herself to get ready. Jenna turned on her youngest niece.

"Elena, was there really any need for that?"  
"I'm sorry, Jenna but you don't know what she did."  
"I don't care. The last thing I need is for you two to start on each other again." Jenna pointed out as she rubbed her swollen tummy.  
Elena felt a pang of guilt at the stress she was causing her pregnant Aunt and apologised for behaviour before retreating to her room to prepare for a full day at college.

***

An hour later, Allie was to found in the back of The Grill accepting the job offer from the manager who had offered the job within minutes of meeting her. Allie couldn't help but smile at the memory of their once shared night six years previously. Of course, no-one but the two of them knew about that night. If they did, Connor, the man in question, would not be standing in front of her now as he was a good three years older than Allie. Connor asked if Allie was available for training for the day and Allie consented; feeling the hours fly by as she got to grips with the job's requirements; unaware that her day was about to get even more interesting.

***

Klaus had not slept. Indeed, he had spent the night and the following mornings deciding on the best way to rip out Damon Salvatore's heart. After he had made the trip to the Salvatore Boarding House, Klaus came face to face with only Stefan as the younger brother explained that he did not know of Damon's whereabouts.

"What do you want with him, Klaus?" Stefan asked of Klaus as he was half way out the door.  
"That's personal, mate."  
"He's my brother, Klaus. It's personal to me."  
Stefan had taken a step towards Klaus and Klaus couldn't help but smile weakly at his former friend's attempt to intimidate him.  
"Goodbye, Stefan."

In the blink of an eye Klaus was gone and Stefan could only wonder what his idiot brother had done now to upset the Hybrid. Grabbing his jacket and dialling Damon's number, Stefan stepped out of the house and resolved to find Damon before Klaus did.

***

"You can leave now, Al. You did a really good job."  
"Thanks, Connor" said Allie, beaming.  
"I'll see you here tomorrow at noon, okay?"  
"Okay, thanks for the job."

Allie said her goodbyes to Connor and Matt and headed for the exit and bumped straight into the strong chest of Damon Salvatore who had just rejected the fourth call from his brother, Saint Stefan.

"Hmm… well hello to you too."

Allie stared up about to apologise to the stranger when she realised who it was. If she had been any of woman, she might have blushed at the man considering their bedroom activities the day before, but Allie was not like other girls.

"Hello, Damon."  
"Hello? Wow. That's quite civilized for you. I was expecting somewhere along the lines of 'Stop being a douche bag'."  
"Oh, come on now, Damon. I have more creativity than that."  
"I know exactly how creative you can be, darling."

Damon brushed his thumb over Allie's bottom lip revelling in the knowledge that she had screamed his name from those lips just a day before. Allie couldn't move. She'd had such a good day and she knew sex with Damon would take her mind of Klaus's sudden coldness towards her yesterday. So when Damon leant down to kiss her she made no move to stop him. However, the kiss never came.

"Move one more muscle, Salvatore and I'll not hesitate to rip that cold, dead heart of yours from your chest."

Damon lifted his mouth away from Allie's and spun his head around to see the fury of Klaus's eyes as he stared at Damon. Klaus did not even glance at the girl as he stood his ground.

"Ah, Klaus. How nice to see you again. I heard you were back." Damon spat out, stepping clear of Allie and readying himself for any violence Klaus may throw his way. Addressing Allie, Damon told her leave; not wanting her to become acquainted with Klaus.  
"No, love. Stay. Please. After all, you are the reason I am here." Klaus spoke as Allie took a step to leave.  
Damon stared at Allie; confused as she obeyed Klaus and stayed put; rooted to the spot.  
"This doesn't concern her Klaus. Let her go." Damon growled.

With his hands behind his back, Klaus smiled and took a step forward and spoke directly to Damon.

"Ah, but this has everything to do with Allie here. You see, Damon, it seems you've been playing around with something that doesn't belong to you and I'm not very happy about it."  
"What the hell are you on about?"  
"This beautiful creature before us, Damon, is mine. If she had been with any other man I could have accepted that. But you? No, this just won't do, mate"

By this point, Klaus was but a few steps away from Damon as Damon took in what Klaus was suggesting and connected the dots in his head.

"You're sleeping with Klaus?" He questioned Allie; disgust and venom lining his voice thickly.  
Allie ignored Damon's question and turned her attention to the blonde-haired vampire staring at her.  
"What are you doing, Klaus?"  
"I'm making sure our friend here knows that you are off limits."  
"Klaus, it was my choice to sleep with him. We're not together anymore. You made that very clear when you left."  
"Sweetheart, I've already told you; that was for your own protection."  
"I don't care about your excuses. If you want me, you have to prove it."

Damon struggled to make sense of the conversation he was hearing. It occurred to him that he should get Allie as far away from this situation as possible; knowing that if any harm came to her, he would have a very angry Jenna to deal with, and as much as he hated to say it, she scared him a little. Placing his hand over Allie's wrist, Damon attempted to leave with her but got no further than three steps before Klaus was on him.

The sudden feeling of his feet leaving the floor and his back hitting the wall of the alleyway next to The Grill shocked Damon. He had not been prepared for the attack and from the pain in his chest, he assumed the force of the impact had cracked at least one of his ribs. Damon gave no thought to the pain as he launched himself at Klaus; feeling his head collide with Klaus's chest and the two fall to the pavement.

"Stop it! Stop, the both of you!" Allie shouted. She was sure someone would hear the commotion and come out to inspect it and she wanted to avoid as many awkward questions as possible. Shouting again was no use. The two men continued their savage fight with one another as Allie looked on, helpless to do anything about it. She watched on as Klaus repeatedly punched Damon, busting his lip and causing a waterfall of blood to rush out.

"What's your problem, eh, Klaus?" spluttered Damon through a mouth full of blood.  
"You putting your grubby hands on my girl is my problem."  
"She's not your girl and that's not the only thing I put on her. There was my lips, my tongue, not to mention my dick."

At this, Klaus saw red and shook violently with rage. Rushing at Damon, it took only a split second for Klaus to have him pinned against the wall; his hand firmly in Damon's chest as his fingers wrapped around the vampire's heart.

Through the pain, Damon laughed. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. The big bad Original was fighting with him over a woman. This was usually his and Stefan's thing.

"What's so funny, Salvatore?"  
"Klaus, please stop!" Allie screamed; her words lost on Klaus.  
"You should know that she screamed my name as she let me come in her over and over again yesterday."

He knew he shouldn't have said it and that with those words he had practically invited Klaus to rip out his heart, but he couldn't resist. The look of sheer rage and envy on Klaus's face was almost worth it, Damon thought. Klaus's grip on Damon's heart tightened as he prepared to tear out his heart but he was unable to follow through with his intention as he felt his body been thrown away from the oldest Salvatore. The sound of Stefan's voice rang in Klaus's ears as he struggled to stand and gain his surroundings. It was once he had stood that he was granted a look at his mystery attacker.

"Niklaus, I do not think it wise to kill Damon no matter what he has done with your… friend. We do not need another dead body on our hands. We want to live here in peace."

The calmness of Elijah's words did little to suppress Klaus's rage as he took in the sight of his brother. Elijah's hair was now shorter but still the same shade of light brown it had always been. He stood in front of Klaus in his usual attire of expensive tailored suit and he looked every inch the respectable citizen he claimed to be in Mystic Falls.

"Brother, do not touch me again. Is that clear?"  
"Perfectly, Niklaus. Now let us leave whilst Stefan deals with his brother and the girl."

Elijah made to leave; desperate to put this little incident behind them and return to the comfort of their home. Klaus, however, would not budge. He had, in his moment of rage, forgotten that Allie had been present and as he turned towards her, he found her stood in the middle of the alleyway; situated directly between himself and Damon. It pleased him to see that she had made no effort to provide comfort to the injured Damon who was now being held up by his younger brother. Klaus walked towards Allie and once he had reached her, he held out his hand for her; a smile on his face cementing his invitation for her to join him.

Allie was confused. She knew she should go to Damon and make sure he was fine. She knew she should be incredibly angry at Klaus for his actions but neither of those options came to her. The concern she held over Damon's well-being was dampened by the way Klaus was looking at her and so she accepted his hand. The moment she did so, Klaus's hands tightened around hers to an almost painful level.

"Go near my girl again, Damon and I will kill you."

With that, the two Originals and Allie were gone and Stefan and Damon looked on in amazement as the sounds of the people in the bar drifted out into the street.

**Hope you all enjoyed that :) Feel free to let me know what you think xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in the middle of the large bedroom, Allie examined her surroundings. The room was easily triple the size of her own bedroom and was covered with dark, Chestnut wall panels on all four walls. In front of her stood a large, king-size bed which appeared to made from oak and sported a red, satin duvet and pillows. To her left she noticed a wooden door that she assumed led to an en-suite bathroom. Aside from the bed, the room was bare except for the wall to right of her which contained a large built-in bookcase that seemed to be holding a magnitude of books bound in leather covers.

Allie breathed in the air. The room even smelt like Klaus; a mixture between soap and wood. The scent was so intoxicating to Allie and she was suddenly overcome with the urge to climb beneath the sheets of the bed, huddle down and breathe in the scent of Klaus.

The moment the three of them had arrived in Klaus's home, Allie was escorted straight to Klaus's room and locked in; made to wait until he returned. She didn't know how much time had passed or when Klaus would decide to return and so she gave into her urge and stripping down to her underwear, she climbed into Klaus's bed and sighed with content at the coolness of the satin covers on her skin.

Outside of the room Klaus stood silently as he listened to his girl remove her clothes and climb into his bed. His bed. She was in his bed. He could feel his cock begin to twitch as he imagined the many ways in which he could ravish her in that bed. He could almost imagine the sounds of her moans and her pleas for him echo around the walls of his room. In fact, he could hear his name being moaned. Opening the door to his room, Klaus was granted with sight of Allie under his satin covers; one hand gripping a pillow whilst the other trailed up and down the exposed skin of her torso.

"You could have waited for me, love." chuckled Klaus; now already removing his light blue, cotton t-shirt.  
Allie jumped a little. She had not heard Klaus enter the room and the sudden sound of his voice had startled her. Lifting her head, she took in the sight of the man stood before her. His chest was well defined and free of hair and his dark blonde hair was slightly dishevelled caused by the removal of his shirt. Klaus's jeans hugged him tightly and Allie couldn't help but notice the bulge that had now developed in his pants.  
"You were taking too long."  
"Patience is a virtue, sweetheart." laughed Klaus as he watched the red-haired beauty crawl along the bed towards him. Her change in hair colour certainly had been a surprise to him but he had to admit that it only added further to the young woman's sex appeal.

"I've never been one for patience, Klaus."  
"I'm aware."

Klaus smirked a little as Allie, now on her knees with her head level to his, was slowly undoing the zipper to his jeans. He allowed her to remove his pants and he stepped out of them, feeling his now rock hard erection pulling at the seams of his black boxers; straining to be set free. Allie pressed her chest into Klaus's and moved her hands down towards his bulge whilst she gently began to kiss his neck. Klaus stood perfectly still, almost like a statue, and let his girl have her fun; he knew he would be in control soon enough.

Allie let her hand fall on Klaus's erection and squeeze lightly; feeling his body twitch slightly but no sound escaped his mouth. She knew this was his way of punishing her for Damon; making her work harder in her endeavour to please him. But she did not need to worry. Allie knew exactly how to please her man and she knew he would not be able to keep quiet for long, as she gently pulled down Klaus's boxers and freed his erection. Klaus made no move to stop her and using all his will, kept his hands by his side determined not to touch his girl.

Detaching her mouth from his neck, Allie lowered her body down until she was crouching on her hands and knees and took Klaus's bulging cock in her hand and looked up at him. She noticed that his hands were balled into fists but he stared straight ahead at the wall in front of him. Smiling to herself, Allie slowly moved her hand up and down Klaus's length and took enjoyment as she felt it grow even harder (if it were even possible, she thought to herself). Deciding to be bold, Allie engulfed Klaus's cock in her mouth and smiled inwardly as she heard a deep moan escape from Klaus's lips.

With that one sudden movement when Klaus felt the warm cavern of Allie's mouth around his erection, he knew his willpower had shattered. He never could resist Allie's oral talents. For a brief moment, he thought of whether or not Allie had performed such an act on Damon and anger flashed through him, causing him to tangle his fingers into Allie's red hair and violently push her head further down so she took in more of him. She let out no whimper of pain even though Klaus knew he had not been gentle and he smiled. Allie did not mind if he was rough with her as she had a tendency to be rough herself; a quality Klaus particularly enjoyed in the young woman.

"Fuck!" Klaus growled. Allie had been at it less than a minute but Klaus knew that if she continued this way he would not last long. Pulling Allie's head away from his erection he stared down at her and saw the puzzlement in her eyes.

With his hands still firmly tangled in her hair she pulled her up to face him.

"I do not want to come in your mouth, love." His words were almost a growl and with force, Klaus pushed Allie down on the bed, watching as the impact made her pert breasts jiggle slightly. In a flash he was on her; one hand tucked under her back and pressing her further against him, whilst the other tangled itself back in her hair as he crashed his lips into hers. He did not need to silently ask for entry to her mouth as Allie had already opened herself up to him and Klaus was taking full advantage of dominating the kiss. He could feel his girl squirming underneath him as the wetness from her core seeped through her thin, white panties and coated his cock, which was now pressing hardly against Allie.

From the way her hair fell, Klaus could see the small love-bite she had received from Damon and once again anger and jealousy surged through him. He was determined to out-do Damon and prove to Allie that he was the alpha-male; that she belonged to him and no-one else. Breaking away from the kiss, Klaus removed Allie's matching bra and pounced upon the hard peaks of her breasts; placing savage licks and kisses upon them both and making indecipherable words fall from Allie's lips.

Pushing aside the fabric covering Allie's core, Klaus gave no warning as he placed two fingers deep into Allie.

"Oh, god…" Was all Allie was able to moan out as she bucked her hips against Klaus's fast moving fingers inside of her.  
"You're so tight, love. Considering your antics with that damn Salvatore boy, I'm surprised."  
"Klaus…"  
"Did he not make you come, sweetheart? No, that's not it, is it? Did he not make you come hard enough?"  
"Klaus… I…"  
"Hmm… that must be it. He didn't satisfy your properly, love. He didn't make you come to the point where you pass out from intensity of your pleasure. Tell me, sweetheart."  
"Oh, god!"  
"Tell me!"

Klaus pulled on Allie's hair making her cry out in pain. She had been so wrapped up in the pleasure Klaus was making her feel as he hooked his fingers deep inside of her, that she had not been listening properly. It amazed her slightly that Klaus was showing insecurity. Sure, Damon was extremely good in bed but Klaus was on a whole different level. Klaus made her feel things that no one else had ever come close to.

"Answer me, Allie."  
"No! No he didn't!"  
Klaus was not finished. The tightening of Allie's walls told him that her orgasm was close and so he pulled his fingers out of her; earning him a groan of disappointment from the woman beneath him.  
"I am not finished with you yet, love." he said as he tore Allie's panties off her lower body and replaced his fingers with his cock; now feeling as if it were as hard as steel.

"Fuck!"  
"Did you beg him?"  
"What?"  
"Did you beg him to fuck you, love? To make you come?"  
"No."  
"Don't lie to me, love."  
"I didn't! Oh, god. Klaus, please…"

Klaus had picked up speed and was now savagely pounding into Allie; his entire erection buried deep within her body. He was big, this he knew, and he had always loved how Allie always begged him for more even when he had no more left to give.

"What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me." he whispered seductively.  
"I…"  
"Yes?"  
"I…Oh… I need you to make me come, Klaus." Allie begged.  
"As you wish, love."  
With his hands still wrapped around her body tightly, Klaus lifted himself and Allie up so that she was now seated on him; a particular favourite position of his when he was with Allie. He stared into Allie's eyes and she into his as they both registered the lust they saw reflected in the other, and he watched as Allie slid up and down the length of him, rotating and bucking her hips faster and faster as she neared completion. Klaus could feel his own orgasm pulling at him powerfully but he wanted to make sure Allie came first. After all, he was a gentleman.

Reaching down, he let the pad of his thumb circle strongly over Allie' sensitive clit and revelled in the moans he solicited from her.

"I'm so close! Klaus… bite me, please."

This was another thing he loved so much about the oldest Gilbert sister. She was very open in her liking of his feeding on her. So much so, that during their time in New York, barely a day had gone by where he had not fed on her and she on him. Allie Gilbert was so unlike her little doppelganger sister and Klaus loved her even more for it. Letting his fangs drop, he gently slid them into the side of her neck, covering the mark left by Damon, and proceeded to drink in her blood. This was all it took for Allie to scream out loudly and shake violently as wave after wave pleasure washed over her, and she begged for Klaus to release him deep inside of her. The movement of Allie's body during orgasm and her pleas for him to come in her were more than enough for Klaus as he too, felt his orgasm grab a tight hold of him. It wasn't until he felt Allie's body go limp in his arms that he stopped drinking and smiled. Yes, he thought as he lay an unconscious Allie down in the bed beside him, he certainly was the alpha-male.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Don't worry, there will be some drama coming very soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean he took her?"

Elena was sat in the parlour room of the Salvatore's home trying to take in what her boyfriend was telling her. She had, had a feeling that there was more to Allie and Klaus than Allie had told her about and this was the proof. Revulsion washed over Elena as she thought about her sister being in the arms of Klaus; enjoying being in the company of such an evil man.

"We have to get her back, Stefan? She's my sister. How the hell am I going to explain this to Jenna?"  
"Elena, calm down. It's only just started getting dark. Jenna won't be expecting Allie back for a while yet. There's no need to panic."  
"No need to panic?! He has Allie! He's probably doing god knows what to her at the moment."  
"It's probably nothing she isn't a willing participant in."

The sound of Damon finally speaking caused Elena and Stefan to turn their heads towards him just as Damon had stood and poured himself a drink. It was apparent to both Stefan and Elena that Damon was still greatly pissed about having his ass handed to him by Klaus.

"What?" Elena questioned.  
Damon downed his drink and advanced upon Elena,  
"Didn't you know? You're big sister apparently belongs to Klaus, which is why he felt the need to try and rip out my heart. He didn't take Allie; she went with him willingly. So, I highly doubt she isn't thoroughly enjoying being in the arms of our very own Original hybrid as we speak."  
"Wait. What do you mean, she's his girl? And why on earth did he attack you, Damon?"  
"I mean that Allie prefers to be the plaything of a thousand year old hybrid than she does just your ordinary human boy, or vampire for that matter."

Elena stared at Damon.

"Did you sleep with my sister… again?"  
"Really? That's what you're going to focus on here? You're sister is most likely screwing Klaus as we speak and you want to talk about how I slept with her for a second time?"  
"You're unbelievable, Damon." said Elena, shaking her head and grabbing her phone from her bag and dialling her sister's number.

Stefan and Damon both stood looking at Elena who was now pacing the room with her phone to her ear.

"That's not going to do you any good, Elena. She's probably a little busy." sneered Damon.  
"Elena, he's right. We can't save her if she doesn't want to be saved."

Elena snapped her head towards the two brothers and stared them down.

"Just watch me." she stated as her sister's phone finally picked up.

***

It was dark when Allie finally woke and she groaned as she stretched her sore muscles. It took her a minute to remember the events of earlier in the day and she sighed. She felt conflicted. On the one hand, she was extremely happy to back here with Klaus but on the other, she knew she was going to have to face the accusations of her sister and her friends. Groaning with dread, Allie sat up and held the sheets close to her body. The sound of water running explained Klaus's absence and confirmed to her that she had been right in her assumption that the door on the left did indeed lead to an en-suite bathroom.

The sound of her phone ringing cut through her thoughts and she leaned over the pick up her phone that had fallen to the floor hours before. She looked at the caller id - seeing it was Elena- and held her breath. By now, the Salvatore brothers would have explained what had happened and how she had willingly left with Klaus. As much as she wanted to avoid the awkward conversation, Allie would eventually have to return home and face Elena and knew that answering the phone now would make going home less horrendous.

Exhaling deeply, Allie pressed the button to accept Elena's call and prepared herself for the worst.

"Allie? Oh my god. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Elena, Don't worry."  
"You're with Klaus! I'm going to worry! Tell me where you are so we can come get you."  
"Elena… I don't need any help. I don't need you to come get me. I'm fine, honestly."

Allie could hear her younger sister becoming more frustrated as their conversation continued and she felt a headache developing; causing her to massage her temples with her free hand.

"You're insane! We're coming to get you, Al."  
"Elena…" Allie began, intending to sternly warn her sister that she did not need to be saved, but was cut off as Klaus, who she did not realise had left the shower earlier, grabbed the phone from her hand and lifted it to his ear.

"I'm sorry. Allie can't come to the phone right now. She's a bit busy at the moment. Goodbye." Klaus's voice was calm yet contained a hint of cheekiness as he ended the call and threw Allie's phone back on the floor.  
"I don't appear to be very busy."  
"You will be, love." Klaus replied as he dropped his towel and advanced upon the still naked girl in his bed.

***

"Elena, where are you going?" Stefan asked, extremely worried by Elena's sudden flight from the house.  
"That was Klaus on the phone. I'm going to get my sister."  
"Klaus answered the phone?"  
"Yes, Damon. Now I'm going over to that house and I'm dragging my sister out of there."

Stefan placed his hands on Elena's shoulders to stop her leaving.

"Elena, this is Klaus we're on about. You can't just go over there."  
"He has my sister, Stefan and he's not letting her leave. I can't believe she went with him. He must have compelled her or something. Please, help me."

Damon and Stefan shared a look. Although Damon had told Elena Allie had left with Klaus of her own accord, she clearly had not fully believed him, and they hadn't yet told Elena that Allie had confessed to being on vervain. Elena noticed the look that passed between the brothers and realised she was not being told everything.

"What aren't you telling me?"  
"Elena, Allie's on vervain. She can't be compelled."  
"If Allie's on vervain, then…"  
"Then she wants to be with Klaus and there's nothing we can do about it." Stefan said, trying to comfort his girlfriend who had now turned an unflattering shade of white.  
"There is something we could do." uttered Damon as he grabbed Elena's phone and dialled Allie's number once more.

***

"Klaus!" Allie moaned; her nails raking down the strong muscles of Klaus's back as a sheen of sweat covered her body.

She was so happy to be back in Klaus's arms even though she knew her family did not approve. They did not understand, she reasoned, how Klaus made her feel. He may not be the most noble and moral man to have ever walked the earth but he had never claimed to be. For Allie, he was somewhat of a kindred spirit; someone who did not want to conform to the demands of others. Klaus was a strong-willed man and although she could only imagine some of the terrible things he had done in his many centuries of existence, it did little to dampen her desire for him.

"Allie…" Klaus moaned deeply into Allie's neck as his continued to bury himself deeper into her wet core. She felt amazing and he could not deny that he had missed her during his time away from her.

"I'm so close, Klaus. Don't. Stop"  
Klaus could not speak. The expert way in which Allie's hips were bucking up to meet his every thrust was driving him further and further towards the edge.  
"Niklaus!"  
The scream of his name as Allie came beneath him filled the room and sent Klaus tumbling over his own cliff; the pulls of her walls forcing his seed ever deeper into her. Collapsing on top of his girl's body, Klaus listened as her heartbeat drummed out its beat in an almost unnatural speedy rhythm.

"You will be the death of me, love." murmured Klaus with an immense smile on his face.

Before Allie could answer her phone rang out in the room once again. Knowing that it would again be her sister, Allie contemplated not answering but decided against it.

"Klaus, I need you to move." Allie stated as she pushed Klaus off her and watched him roll onto his back; his smile still firmly in place despite the interruption.  
" I feel hurt, sweetheart."  
"My heart bleeds for you, Klaus." said Allie with a naughtily smile plastered upon her face.

Picking up the phone once again, Allie found she was correct.

"Elena, I've already told you…"  
"Wrong person, Gilbert."  
"Damon?"

Klaus instantly stole the phone away; his face now a portrait of wrath as he spoke calmly into the phone through gritted teeth.

"I warned you, Salvatore…"  
"Relax, Wolfie. Just let Allie know that Jenna has had an accident."

With that the line went dead. Klaus handed the phone back to Allie and stood; collecting his clothes and handing Allie her own. Beginning to dress, Allie focused on Klaus.

"Where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you home, love. It seems you are needed."


	9. Chapter 9

Rushing up the steps Allie pushed open the front door to the home she shared with her family and shouted out for her Aunt. No reply came and with the downstairs dark and apparently free from life, Allie feared the worst. On the ride over, Klaus had informed her that her Aunt had seemingly been involved in an accident and Allie had almost burst into tears at the thought of losing her Aunt. Even before her parents had died Allie had always been extremely close to her aunt as they were most like each other, and Jenna was always the one Allie called when she was in trouble.

"Hello? Jenna? Ric?" Allie called out; knowing that no-one would answer. From the corner of the room Allie heard a noise and as she turned to see what it was she heard Klaus call out to her; still stood on the threshold of the house as she had not yet invited him in.

"Love, I think we should leave now."  
"Klaus, my aunt…"  
"Allie! This is not up for discussion. Please, come here, sweetheart."

Something wasn't right. Klaus sounded different; tense. Tentatively walking towards Klaus, Allie was almost within his reach when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and coil themselves around her waist so tightly that she struggled to breathe or move.

"Let her go, Damon." It wasn't a request; it was a demand.  
"Goodbye, Klaus." Damon smirked as he kicked the door shut, enjoying the look of anger and disbelief that the hybrid's face as the door closed on him.

Trying to free herself, Allie found it was no use as Damon's grip was just too strong. Screaming profanities at the raven-haired vampire, Allie only stopped once the lamp besides the sofa was switched on and stood before her was her younger sister.

"What the hell, Elena? Where's Jenna?"  
"Allie… I'm sorry. It was Damon's idea…"  
"What was?"  
"Jenna's fine. Don't worry. We just… we needed a way to get you back here and we knew you'd come if you thought Jenna was in trouble." Elena felt ashamed at the lie they had used to lure her sister here and she continued to stare at the floor; unable to face the disgusted look she knew her sister was directing towards her.  
"That's just… sick." exclaimed Allie as she tried to fight Damon's grip once again.  
"Easy there, tiger." laughed Damon.  
"Get the hell off me, Damon or so help me God…"  
"Damon, let her go." Stefan finally spoke. He had been against the plan and didn't think it necessary to restrain Allie.  
Damon finally let go of Allie who, in that moment, had ran towards the back door of the kitchen but was immediately stopped in her tracks as Damon flashed in front of her; blocking her path and wagging his finger at her.  
"Sit down!" Allie sat.

On the other side of the door Klaus stood. Hearing every word from inside the house perfectly and smiled slightly at his girl's attempt to escape. He had to hand it to her, she was not one to give up easily. Attempting to find a way into the would be futile, Klaus thought, as he knew that without permission to enter he would not be able to place even one finger in the house; let alone take back his girl. Banging his fist against the wall, the four people inside the house jumped at the unexpected noise.

"I think you're going to want to let me in." Shouted Klaus angrily. He was beginning to lose patience and was only moments away from kicking in the down even though he knew it would do no good. Salvation came, however, in the form of Jenna as Klaus heard her walk up the steps behind.

"Can I help you? Oh, Mr. Mikaelson? What brings you here?"  
"Please, call me Klaus, my dear." he smiled, turning on his charm and feeling Jenna relax a little in his presence. She did not know of the existence of vampires; a secret her family kept from her for her own protection.  
"I came to see your oldest niece but no-one seems to answering."  
"Allie? I haven't seen her since this morning but she should be home by now. I'll just check for you."  
"That's very kind of you, thank you."

Opening the door, Jenna's smile vanished from her face as she assessed the sight before her. Her two nieces were stood on opposite sides of the room , Stefan was stood near Elena with his arms crossed, whilst Allie stood in front of Damon, her face having turned a slight shade of pink as she screamed at him.

"It's none of your damn business what I do with him! It isn't anybody's business!"  
"It is our damn business, Al! You're sleeping with the enemy! This affects all of us."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise my sex life had reached the social pages. Tell me, how was your little thing with Rebekah a few years back any different from what I'm doing now?!"  
"This isn't about me! This is about you and your inability to keep off your back and your legs closed when Klaus is around!"

With that, Allie slapped Damon across the face with such force that it echoed throughout the room.

"So as long as I only open my legs for you, that's alright is it?" Allie sneered; rage steaming out of her.  
"What the hell is going on here?!"

Everybody turned to see Jenna stood watching them; a look of sheer disbelief on her face. A look that was quickly turning into anger as she set her bag down on the table.

"Jenna!" Allie exclaimed. "Where have you been?"  
"I was at The Grill with the mayor. Now answer my question."  
"Nothing. Damon here was just being a complete ass!"

Jenna sighed and rubbed her tummy.

"Everybody, except you two, out!" She stated, pointing to Elena and Allie.  
Stefan pecked Elena lightly on the lips, apologised to Jenna and sternly told his brother to leave with him. Passing Klaus on the way, Damon fought the urge to punch the hybrid as he knew this would cause more problems for the two Gilberts sisters whilst Jenna was still there.

"Will you be okay, love?" questioned Klaus, still on the threshold.  
"I'll be fine." Allie gave Klaus a weak smile as she replied.  
"Very well. Goodnight, ladies."

And with that, Klaus was gone and Elena and Allie were left to explain the events of the day to their Aunt.

***

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Allie had began her job at The Grill and had been working almost non-stop voluntarily to avoid spending any more time at home than was necessary. Little had been resolved since the argument and Elena was still adamant that she had done no wrong. To make matters worse, Allie had only seen Klaus once since then in which he told her he would be gone for a few days but he would be coming straight back to her. That was nearly two weeks ago and Allie had still heard no word from Klaus. Of course, Elena, Damon and many of Elena's friends were pleased with Klaus's departure; pleased that Allie was no longer involved with him but Allie was miserable. Her only comfort was Matt who, after dating Rebekah for a little under a year, knew exactly what she meant when she argued that although Klaus had done some horrible things in his lifetime, he was good to her. Matt's friends had not been happy with his choice of girlfriend but had come to tolerate it, and Allie hoped, her sister would come to understand her feelings towards Klaus.

Glancing at the clock, Allie saw that it was already past 9pm and was glad that her shift had left than an hour left. She wanted to go home, crawl into bed and just sleep the long, hard day away.

"Hi, Allie."  
"Rebekah! Hi. I'll go get Matt for you."  
"Actually, I'm here to see you." Rebekah smiled at Allie whilst she took up the seat in front of Allie at the bar.  
"Oh, sure. What can I do for you?"  
"Girl's night."  
"Girl's night?"  
"Yeah. If you have a free night sometime, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I'd like for us to be friends and no offence, but you can't just sit around here whilst my idiot brother is away."

Allie heard the hint of nervousness to Rebekah's voice and her heart went out to the girl. She may be a powerful vampire, but she was still a girl who just wanted a friend.

"That sounds great, Rebekah. I have a night off on Friday."  
"Great! My place at eight?"  
"I'll be there."

Happiness surged through Allie. She felt like she and Rebekah could be really good friends and she needed a friend just as much as Rebekah did.

**Hello my dear reader chums :) Thank you all so much for following and favouriting this story. It means so much to me :) I know it's a bit slow going at the moment, but hang in there. Drama is coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go my lovelies! Another chapter for you all to enjoy :) Honestly, I'm too good to you all :p I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to let me know your thoughts. xxx**

****Friday came around quickly and Allie grinned, excited, as she walked towards the front door of the Mikaelson household and rang the bell. Although she had been here previously with Klaus, she felt nerves overtake her as she waited for Rebekah to answer the door.

"Allie! Hi. C'mon in." Rebekah greeted Allie with great enthusiasm having spent the past two days making sure everything was perfect for her girl's night in with Allie. She desperately wanted the girl to like her and had ensured that all her brothers were out of the house, had a range of DVDS available and had purchased enough snack food to last a month.

"Hi, Rebekah." Allie smiled back at Rebekah and entered the house, letting her host lead her upstairs and into a room that was just a few doors down from Klaus's. Allie marvelled at the room before her. Easily the same size as Klaus's, the room contained a large, four poster bed pushed up against the left wall and was covered in white, lacy sheets. The walls were a pale lilac colour and on the floor lay a large, white sheepskin rug. On the wall facing the bed, a magnificent TV screen was fixed to the wall and below that sat a dressing table that held a mass of perfume bottles and jewellery.

"Rebekah, your room is amazing."  
"Thanks. I like it too." Rebekah chuckled.  
"So, I have films, food and of course, booze. Where do you want to start?"

Allie picked up a few of the films Rebekah had set out for them and finally decided on 'He's Just Not That Into You', musing that it had just the right balance of romance and humour for the night.

"Good choice, Allie."  
Rebekah started the film and threw herself down on her bed; inviting Allie to do the same. Once they were both comfortable, Rebekah handed Allie a large glass of sparkling red wine and they settled down to watch the film. An hour later, with three glasses of wine in them each, the girls were beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"So, men who don't call, don't like you. Can't say I've ever had that problem until now." Allie said, taking another large drink of her wine.  
"My brother is an inconsiderate ass hole."  
"No objections from me." Laughed Allie.  
"Do you love him?"  
Allie spluttered, nearly sending her glass flying. Steadying herself, Allie looked at Rebekah.  
"I think so."  
"Good. I think he loves you too. He just doesn't know how to show it."

A few hours later, Allie left the house and began to walk the short distance home. The night was dark and a chill hung around the air. It was approaching the end of October and Allie cursed herself for forgetting to bring a jacket. Passing the park, she knew she was only ten minutes away from home and quickened her pace.

"Hey, Allie!"  
Allie swung around at the sound of her name and came face-to-face with Damon.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"Hello to you, too." Damon smiled.  
"Damon, I can't stop and talk. It's cold and I need to get home."  
"Here, I'll walk with you." He said as he shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Allie.  
"No, thanks. I'm fine."  
"Stop being such a bloody martyr and take the damn jacket before you freeze to death."  
Taking the jacket, Allie wrapped it around herself and was grateful for the warmth it provided her.  
"Thank you, Damon."  
"You're welcome. So what keeps you out so late?"  
"I'm twenty-two, Damon and it's barely midnight. Besides, why are you hanging around the park?"  
"Oh, you know. Just looking for bite to eat." Damon winked and Allie couldn't help but smile at his little joke.  
"Was that a smile I just saw?"  
"Maybe. Let's just say I'm in such a good mood tonight that I'm going to forgive you for being such an interfering, judgemental dick lately."  
"I was only looking out for you, Al."  
"Do me a favour, Damon and don't. Klaus isn't going to harm me."  
"You don't know that he won't."  
"And you don't know that he will." Allie counteracted.  
"Experience tells me otherwise."  
"So does mine. Please, Damon. I'm happy. Just leave me be."  
Allie had stopped. They were now standing in front of her porch steps. Removing the jacket and shivering with the blast of cold air that hit her skin like icy water, Allie handed it back to Damon who shrugged it back on.

"I can't do that, Allie. I care about you. We're friends."  
"Damon, if you really want to be my friend then you have to trust me. Now, I'm going to bed."  
"Is that an invitation?" Damon asked, cheekily?  
Allie rolled her eyes and pouted at Damon.  
"Go home."  
With those last words Allie was gone and Damon was left alone to wander home and ponder on his developing feelings for the older Gilbert.

***

The next morning welcomed Allie with bright sunshine that shone through the gap in her curtains and blazed behind Allie's closed eye lids. Downstairs she could hear the sounds of Jenna, Alaric and Elena enjoying breakfast together and so she made her way down to the kitchen and greeted them.

"Good morning, everyone."  
"Well, someone's cheerful this morning."  
"Why shouldn't I be, Ric? It's such a beautiful day. I had a great time with Rebekah last night and I even decided to forgive Damon for being an interfering idiot."  
"When did you see Damon?" Alaric asked of Allie as he stole the cup of coffee out of his pregnant wife's hand, ignoring the glare she gave him, and replaced it with a glass of juice.  
"Last night. He walked me home. He was… nice, so I decided to forgive him. That goes for you too, Elena." Allie hated fighting with her sister. She knew Elena was just trying to look out for her.

Elena gave Allie a smile and then hugged her older sister; grateful that they were no longer fighting but still strong in her hatred for Klaus.

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Lena. Now stop hugging me. You're squeezing too hard!"  
"Right, I'm off to work. I'll see you ladies later." Alaric said his goodbyes and exited the house. During his journey to the high school Alaric resolved to have a talk with Damon as soon as possible. He too was not happy about his niece dating Klaus and he feared for her safety, but he was concerned about Damon. He knew his best friend already had feelings for Elena. The last thing that was needed was for Damon to fall for Allie too.

***

Halfway through Allie's shift at The Grill she was approached again by a man who had spent the previous two hours sat at the same seat at the end of the bar.

"Can I get another scotch please, darlin'?"  
"Sure."

Allie took his glass and began to refill it as she examined him from the corner of her eye. He was in his mid forties, she guessed, and had short blond hair and matching stubble along his jaw. His eyes, she noticed, were a deep brown and he wore a black blazer over his matching pants and grey, fitted t-shirt. She supposed that he could be considered attractive and although he had caused her no trouble during his time in the bar, there was something about the way he kept staring at her that made Allie feel uncomfortable.

"Here you go, sir." she said, handing the drink to the gentleman and forcing a smile. Returning to serve her other customers, Allie was rushed off her feet for the rest of her shift; barely even noticing when the guy left the bar.

It was 5pm by time Allie's shift had ended and already the sky had turned a deep shade of indigo blue. A slow trickle of rain fell down from the sky as Allie said her goodbyes to Matt and Connor and left the bar and bumping into Damon and Stefan on her way out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"I came for a drink with my little brother and to see you, actually."  
"Oh, well I'm just on my way home now, but enjoy your drink. I'll guess I'll be seeing you later Stefan?"

Stefan nodded in response and gave Allie a warm smile whilst eyeing his brother.

"Wait. I'll walk you home."  
"Damon, there's no need. I'm a big girl. I can walk home by myself."  
"It's dark. You don't know what kind of monsters you might bump into out there." Damon smirked, lowering his face to Allie's.  
"Well, they can't be any worse than the ones in here. I'll talk my chances." Allie smirked back' taking her leave.

Watching her walk away, Damon sighed. She'd been back a little less than a month and already he was thinking about her non-stop. Shaking his head, he made his way into the bar closely followed by Stefan.

"You have no chance, Damon."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, brother."  
"Of course, you don't" replied Stefan, rolling his eyes as he and Damon ordered their drinks, neither of them realising that Allie's entire interaction with the brothers had been observed by a stranger; one who was now watching her as she walked home alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Another week had passed in a haze and Allie wondered where the time had gone. If she wasn't working she was spending time with Rebekah, having become quite fond of the girl. Elena disapproved of Allie's new-found friendship with Rebekah but they had a deal; Elena would not pass judgement on her friendship and Allie would not mention walking in on Stefan and Elena getting down and dirty on the sofa just three nights before.

It had been quite a shock for Allie upon arriving home from spending time with Rebekah to find her younger sister in the throes of passion. So much so, that she had banged her head on the door frame in a bid to leave the house as quickly as possible and now had a bruise on her forehead. As a result, she had spent the night on Damon's sofa as he held a cloth filled with ice over the bump and entertained her with stories from his childhood. Allie had to admit that she had been wrong about Damon. Her month at home had allowed her to begin to get to know Damon and she realised that beneath his shield of sarcasm, he was a good man and was on the way to becoming a good friend. She could even go as far to say that if she weren't in love with Klaus, she would consider going out with Damon.

"Allie?"  
"Hm? Yeah, Jenna?"  
"What do you say to a shopping trip?"  
"Hell, yeah!"

Twenty minutes later, the two women were to be found entering a shop that was filled to the brim with every baby accessory imaginable. It was a Saturday and both women had the day off from work and Jenna, now six months pregnant, had insisted that they hit the baby store first so she could pick up some essentials. It had been a long time since Jenna and Allie had spent some personal quality time together and with Elena spending the day at Bonnie's, Jenna had sent her husband away so she could have the day with her oldest niece.

Picking up a sleep suit covered in bright yellow bears, Jenna held it up to ask Allie's opinion.

"Aw, it's cute!"  
"Really? I don't know. I think it's too… yellow." Jenna scrutinized, placing the item back on the rack.  
Allie was fiddling with some vests, wondering whether her aunt would be having a boy or girl, when she heard Jenna address her.  
"So… tell me about Klaus."  
Allie was caught off guard. Three weeks had passed since the incident with Elena and Damon and although Jenna knew it had something to do with Allie's relationship with Klaus, she had not questioned her further since that day.  
Allie swallowed and continued to look at vests.  
"Why do you want to know about Klaus?"  
"I'm curious. I mean, you started seeing this guy who, by the way is a major big-shot in this town, within days of arriving; had a screaming match with Damon Salvatore about him and now Klaus is nowhere to be seen."  
"I didn't just start seeing him, Jenna. I met Klaus when I was in New York just after my course ended."  
"He's the reason you came back, isn't he?"  
"Yes. I didn't know he was from here. He never mentioned it. We were only together two months before he left but…"  
"You fell in love with him."  
"I did. I fell for him so quickly I didn't even realise until it was too late and he'd gone. So, I came home and there he was. I wanted so much to stay mad at him for leaving but I just couldn't."  
"So, are you two a thing then?"  
"I… I'm not sure. He told me he was only going to be away a few days and that was weeks ago. He hasn't called and he hasn't answered any of mine or his sister's calls for that matter."  
"I don't know what to tell you, Al. Love isn't sensible or logical but if you don't know whether or not he's coming back, maybe you should move on."  
"Hmmm… maybe."

That was the end of their discussion and throughout the rest of their activities of the day, Klaus's name was not mentioned again.

***

"I'm warning you, Damon. Stay away from her. She doesn't need you messing up her head too."  
"I don't know what you're on about, Ric. We're just friends." Damon replied, holding his hands up mockingly at his friend's warning.  
"Damon, we've been friends for years now and I've watched you pine after Elena for most of that. Do not turn your attentions to Allie just because you can't have Elena." accused Alaric, taking a sip of the bourbon Damon had handed to him earlier.  
"Ric, this isn't about Elena. I don't know what to tell you. If I care for Allie in that way, and I'm not saying that I do, but if I do, it's different from how I feel about Elena. She made it clear that it's always going to be Stefan and I've accepted that."  
"So, what you're saying is…?"  
"Allie's a friend. Now stop worrying. You're beginning to sound like that wife of yours."

***

It was evening when Alaric returned home to find his wife and oldest niece preparing food in the kitchen. The heavenly scent of mashed potatoes and roast chicken filling the air like a thick smog. Alaric inhaled deeply with satisfaction. He was glad to be home and be with his wife once more. Being around Damon reminded him of his life just a few short years ago before he and Jenna had finally come together and she had changed him for the better. He had made himself very clear to Damon and hoped that his friend would keep his affections for Allie to himself. Deep down, he knew Damon was a good guy but he also knew that Damon could be very self-destructive and didn't want his niece to be caught up in that; she was already in a relationship with one self-centred, damaged and volatile man; she didn't need another.

"Hi, baby." Jenna greeted her husband with a light kiss and he rubbed her swollen tummy with great affection for their unborn child.  
"Hi, how was your day?"  
"Our day was great. We had lunch; got some things for the baby; talked. It was lovely."  
"I'm glad, honey." Alaric replied, sending a smile Allie's way and asking of Elena's whereabouts.  
"She's at Stefan's tonight so it's just us three."

Minutes later just as they sat down to dinner, Allie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking at the caller id Allie's face split into a wide grin and she firmly pressed to accept the call.

"Klaus!"  
"Hello, love."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his kiss. She hadn't realised how much she's missed hearing him speak in the weeks he had been away.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"  
"I'm right outside, sweetheart?"  
"Outside where?"  
"Open the door."  
Allie stood from the table and walked the few short steps to the door at the front of the house; a little confused by Klaus's words. Opening the door, Allie shoved her phone back into her pocket as she flung herself down the porch steps and into Klaus's arms; wrapping her likes around him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too, love."  
Standing again, Allie placed another kiss to Klaus's lips; feeling his arousal already begin to stir. He had been away far too long.  
Klaus moaned. "You need to come home with me."  
"I can't. I'm having dinner with my family. You could join us."  
"I don't thing Alaric would be best pleased if I did, love."  
"Oh, okay then." disappointment souring Allie's voice.  
"Don't pout, love. I'll be back tonight." Klaus smirked.  
"You better had be."

***

It was past midnight when Klaus finally arrived back at Allie's house. He wanted to be sure that the other occupants of the household were asleep before coming back. He hadn't intended to be gone for so long but finding Mikael had proven to be more difficult than he had anticipated. For Klaus, his intention was to find Mikael and dispose of him quickly before he could hurt him or those he loved; especially Allie and truth be told, the other reason he had returned to Mystic Falls was due to a rumour he had heard that his father was close by. Upon hearing this, Klaus had rushed back; knowing that he could be protect his girl if he were by her side at all times.

He had let Allie know minutes before that he was on his way over and so was not surprised when she quietly opened the door and stood before him smiling. Thankful for his vampire vision Klaus marvelled at her. Allie's red hair was tousled and fell just before the straps of her thin black vest top and matching shorts that showed the clear definitions of her hips, and clung tightly to her chest. Walking slowly up steps, Klaus stopped at the threshold; barred by the invisible force that would not allow him to enter without permission.

"Love, I am not a patient man and you standing there looking like that is not helping. Either let me in so I can take you to bed or come out here so I can take you to mine."  
Allie noted the growl to his voice and the lust in his eyes.  
"Please, come in."  
Within seconds Klaus had stepped over the threshold and had raced Allie to her open room. The door shut with a quiet click and he lay his girl gently down on the bed.

His body pressed against Allie's as he hands roamed up her vest top and came to rest on her breasts; his hands moulding them like clay whilst Allie's own hands tried to strip him off his shirt. Grinning, he lifted his body so his shirt could be removed and hastily did the same to Allie's. Their pants did not stay on long as Klaus smiled inwardly with glee; his girl was desperate for him and she wasn't ashamed to show it.

"I missed you so much." Allie moaned as she raked her hands down Klaus's back; revelling in the sensation of his soft skin and hard muscles under her touch. She could feel how hard he was already and it only made her want him more.  
"Klaus…" Allie gulped.  
"Yes, love?"  
"Take. Off. Your. Boxers."  
Klaus tried to resist but it was useless. A smirk escaped his lips at the demand of his girl as he quickly removed his boxers and crouched before her in all his naked glory; not missing the way in which Allie's eyes scoured over his body with lustful appreciation.  
Making his way down her body, Klaus was able to smell how aroused Allie was as her body betrayed her desires. Tearing away her underwear took little effort.  
"Dammit, Klaus!"  
"Don't worry, love. I'll buy you a new pair."  
"You better…"

But Allie's words were lost on her the second Klaus placed his tongue on her sensitive bud. She had to bite her lip to keep from shouting out as Klaus made it very clear that he was very talented in the oral department. The hard, rapid movements of his tongue on her clit were sending her over the edge and Allie was unable to resist tangling her fingers into his dark blonde locks and pushing his further down. Klaus beamed. Oh how he loved her enthusiasm.

"Klaus. Fuck…" Allie let out a deep moan and flung one of her hands up to her mouth in a bid to stifle her moans and groans; conscious that her Aunt and Alaric were in the next room and might wake at any given minute. This would not do, thought Klaus. He needed to hear her moan. Increasing the pace of his tongue, Klaus added two fingers to her core and sighed appreciatively at how wet she was already and how tightly she responded to the intrusion of his fingers.

"Oh god! Klaus… stop. Please… I'm going to…"

That was as far as she got before Allie let out a moan so loud she had no choice but to cover her face with a pillow to muffle the sounds of her orgasm. Klaus did not let her ride out her orgasm before entering her in one swift go and burying himself to the hilt. He knew that what they both needed was a hard and fast fuck and he was determined to do just that.

"Klaus…" Allie began after removing the pillow from her face.  
"You might want to keep that pillow close by, love." Klaus warned.

Outside the house, just below Allie's window the blonde-haired man stood and listened. He was extremely glad that vampires could not procreate as he was sure that the way the couple where going at it, the young woman would definitely be with child by now if it were possible. Hatred filled the man. Oh yes, he was really grateful for a vampire's inability to create. The last thing the world needed was another abomination like Niklaus. Walking away, the man rethought his plan. He would leave them be a little while longer. Let the boy have his happiness, he thought. Soon enough he would take it away.

**Enjoy! I shall update again tomorrow :) Please don't forget to review. I do love hearing your thoughts and suggestions xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks that followed flew by quickly and before anyone had realised, the month of November had ended and the spirit of Christmas was upon them. Jenna, who was now entering her eight month of pregnancy, had become obsessed with having the perfect family Christmas and had even demanded that Jeremy return home for the holidays.

Allie had spent the last few weeks in a state of constant happiness. Although her family and friends still did not approve of her relationship with Klaus, they had agreed to tolerate it for the sake of her happiness and on the condition that Klaus did nothing to bring any harm to them. Both sides had agreed, with Klaus claiming that he would not harm anyone she cared for, even Damon so long as the oldest Salvatore kept his hands to himself. Peace had descended upon Mystic Falls and everyone was making the most of it.

"Love, come with me. I have something to show you." Klaus had crept up behind his girl, who was sat on his leather sofa talking with his sister, and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered his words.  
"Nik, we were having girl time!"  
"Calm down, Rebekah. This will only take a minute." Klaus said as he led his girl by the hand to his studio at the back of the house. The room was similar in look to his bedroom but what caught Allie's attention was the portrait standing in the middle of the room.

Since his return a month ago, Klaus had been showering Allie with a multitude of gifts and was spending as much time with her as possible when she was not busy with her job, family, or Rebekah. He had felt immensely guilty for being gone for so long and for not providing Allie with the reasons behind his departure. Klaus did not want her to worry about Mikael.

"Klaus… it's beautiful."

The picture itself was that of snow falling over the ocean during nightfall and staring at, Allie felt breathless. Klaus had listened as November turned into December and Allie rattled on about how much she adored Christmas and snow. It made Klaus smile seeing her so childlike in her love for the holiday. On the outside, Allie was tough, strong, and independent but Klaus revelled in the softer side she allowed him to see.  
"I'm glad you like it, love." he said, placing a small kiss on her soft, pink lips. He had another surprise for her but that would have to wait a little while longer.

***

It was a week later when Klaus finally put his plan for Allie's next surprise into action. As he told Elijah and Rebekah of his plan he could see them both sharing a smile. They had never witnessed him being so openly in love with anyone before; they knew how Klaus thought love to be a vampire's greatest weakness but were amazed at the ways he had changed for Allie. As he watched his brother and sister go their separate ways for the day, Klaus couldn't help but grin as he imagined the ways in which he was sure Allie would repay him for her surprise.

The next morning as Allie and Elena sat and shared a breakfast of home-made pancakes with another, a knock at the door caught their attention. Opening the door, Damon stood before Elena with a gold lined invitation clasped in his hand.

"Good morning, Elena. Nice pyjamas." He smirked as he stepped past her and made his way to the kitchen, with Elena following close behind.  
"It seems your boyfriend is throwing a Christmas ball, Allie."  
"What? I didn't know that."  
"Well, from the sounds of it, most of the town is invited."  
Allie set down her cup of tea and took the invitation from Damon. Hmmm, she thought, Damon was right. Klaus was indeed throwing a Christmas ball to take place a week tomorrow; just two days before Christmas. She wondered silently to herself as to why he had not mentioned it to her the night before.  
"It seems like a nice thing to do." Elena piped up. She had been trying to be nicer about Klaus for the sake of her sister and Allie smiled as she acknowledged Elena's effort.  
"It is. I guess we'd better go dress shopping at some point."

***

The week passed in speed and soon enough, Jeremy had arrived home in time for Christmas.

"Jeremy!" Allie shouted as she threw herself at her only brother and felt him grip her in a bear hug. Allie was the smallest of her siblings at 5'6 whilst Jeremy neared 5'11. She stood back and examined her brother as she questioned him about Denver and his course. He had filled out a little and had obviously been working out. His hair was still the same brown as Elena's but he had cut it shorter since she'd last seen him.

"Hey, Al." Jeremy beamed at the welcome his oldest sister bestowed upon him and made his way into the house.  
He stopped in his tracks as he came across his sister, Elena and her best friend Bonnie sat together on the sofa. His breathing stopped. Jeremy had always held a soft spot for Bonnie and looking at her now, he realised his feelings for her had not diminished.

"Hey, Jeremy." Elena and Bonnie chimed, both taking their turn to hug him and welcome him home for Christmas. He caught a snippet of their conversation about Klaus's ball that would be taking place the following night and inquired about it. Jeremy was aware that Allie had entered into a relationship with the hybrid and like most, was unhappy with his sister's choice in boyfriend but had agreed to Elena's warning to keep the peace.  
"Will you be going to the party, Bonnie."  
"Yeah. I'm tagging along with Stefan and Elena."  
"So, you don't have a date?"  
"No."  
"Maybe we could go together. If you want to."  
"That sounds great Jeremy."  
The two Gilbert sisters watched as both Bonnie and Jeremy blushed. They could see what was going to happen between the two from a mile away.

***

"Elena, Stefan's here!" Jenna shouted up the stairs to her youngest niece who was preparing herself for the Christmas ball. Jenna had declined the invitation; feeling the effects of her far-gone pregnancy take its toll on her energy levels. It was barely seven in the evening and already she was exhausted enough to sleep.

Jenna opened the front door further and allowed Stefan, followed by Damon, to enter. Elena glided down the stairs and received a smile of approval as Stefan took her in his arms. Elena has chosen a fitted black, satin gown that was similar in style to the dress she had wore years ago for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, but kept her hair in her signature long, straight style. Her make-up was smoky and the overall effect made her look sultry. Stefan knew he was a lucky guy.  
"You look… beautiful."  
"Thank you, Stefan. You look great." Elena smiled back, noticing the brothers were wearing matching black tuxedos.  
"Allie, c'mon. We're going to be late!" Elena shouted up to her sister.

Klaus had instructed Allie not to buy a dress for the ball and had gifted her with one the day before. As she made her way downstairs everyone fell silent. Her hair, still the same red but now a mass of loose curls, fell to the nape of her neck and highlighted her naked shoulders. The strapless bodice of her dress was ivory white, jewelled, and tightly fitted. The real surprise of the dress was the chiffon bottom; the same shade of red as Allie's hair and was paired with matching white heels. Allie felt everyone's eyes bearing into her as she stood there.

"Stop staring. You're making me nervous."  
"You look beautiful. You both do," Jenna stated as she bid her goodbyes to group and instructed the brothers to look after her nieces. Riding together, Damon did not utter a single word during the short time it took for them to arrive at the Mikaelson's home. Throngs of people were making their way into the house and once the group had exited the car, Stefan held his arm out to Elena and escorted her inside; leaving behind Allie and Damon.

Allie lifted her head up towards the sky and back down; grinning at Damon who was stood watching her; mesmerised.

"It's snowing, Damon!" Damon could do nothing more than just stand and stare at her. She really was something, he thought. He had barely glanced at Elena from the moment Allie had entered the room and now, standing before him, Damon cursed himself for ever letting her fall into the arms of Klaus.

Holding out his arm for Allie, he smiled as he hooked her own arm around his, grasped the bottom of her dress in her free hand and followed him inside.

***

"I can take it from here, mate." Klaus said to Damon; his face stern as he eyed the man. Klaus was on them the moment they entered. He had smelt her the second she had entered his home.  
"She's all yours, Klaus." replied Damon; unlinking himself from Allie and offering her a smile before going off in search of a drink.

Klaus appraised the woman in front of him and concluded that he been right about the dress.

"You look ravishing, love."  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Klaus." Allie smirked, seeing him a tuxedo similar to Damon's. Honestly, she thought he looked incredibly sexy but she did not need to tell him that. His ego was big enough.

Time passed in a haze of dancing, alcohol, Christmas trees and hordes of people. It appeared that the majority of Mystic Falls had turned up for the Ball and Allie was impressed with the grandness of Klaus's ideas. She had never had so much fun as she did when she was dancing with Klaus. The sensation of his hands on her body made her skin hot and from the look in his eyes, Allie suspected that Klaus knew exactly how he was affecting her.

"You're looking a little,.. Flushed, sweetheart." Klaus smirked into his drink.  
"I'm fine. It's just… a little warm in here."

Grabbing her hand, Klaus pulled her through the crowds and out through the patio doors that led to an impressive patio of stone and wood that overlooked a large amount of lush, green garden. It had continued to snow throughout the party and the ground was layered with a thin dusting of snow, as snow carried on falling from the black sky.

"Klaus! It's freezing out here!"  
"You said you were warm, love." Klaus chuckled.  
"That's not want I meant and you know it!"  
Allie glared, hugging her arms tightly around her body in a bid to stay warm. Klaus couldn't resist from laughing at Allie and ignored the angry looks she was sending his way as he took off his jacket and gave it to Allie. She thanked him as she put the jacket on and leaned in to kiss him.  
"Thank you." She murmured.  
"I have another surprise for us." Klaus stated as he picked up a bottle of champagne Allie hadn't noticed him bring outside.  
"I like the way you think, mister."

Allie stole the bottle from Klaus's hands and sat herself down on a bench that was situated to her left and popped open the bottle, taking a swig. Klaus sat down next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her back so she was leaning into him. By the time she had devoured half the bottle of Champagne, Allie was feelings the effects of drinking so much and was hit with a feeling of being a teenager again as she sat there with Klaus, tucked away in a corner from prying eyes and drinking. She was overcome with laughter.

"What's so funny, love?"  
"It's just… This reminds me so much of being in high school. I'm half expecting to be caught by the Sheriff and reprimanded for underage drinking."  
"I'll be the one doing the reprimanding, thank you."  
"Oh really? Is that so?"  
"Yes. It is, love." Klaus stated leaning down the kiss his girl.

Allie couldn't reply. The alcohol had caused her to hiccup profusely making forming sentences almost impossible.

"Do I make you happy, Allie?"  
Struggling through the hiccups, Allie managed a reply.  
"Yes. You do."  
"Tell me what you want from life. I want to know your hopes; your dreams; your every desire."  
"Well, right now, my desire is for you to take me to bed."  
"I'm being serious, love."  
"Oh, well in that case… I don't know… I guess I want what everybody wants."  
"And what's that?"  
"You know… dream job, friends, that kind of stuff."  
"Marriage?"  
"Hmmm… I've never really thought about it. But, I guess if I met the right guy then, yeah, maybe someday."  
"The right guy? Are you planning on leaving me, love?"  
"Never." Allied smiled and lifted her head to kiss him once again.  
"Good."

Klaus sighed to himself. He knew already that he wanted to keep Allie with him forever but he was not sure if she was ready to become a vampire, let alone, his wife. If she'd let him, he would give her the world on a platter; show her the true beauties the world had to offer.

**Hello lovelies :) Did you enjoy that? I thought I'd give you all a sweet Allie/Klaus moment. Please let me know what you think so far and whether you think she should be with Klaus or Damon xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"Jesus Christ! This hurts!"  
"Jenna, just try to stay calm."  
"I am calm. I'm just in a great deal of pain! Where the hell is Ric?"

It was approaching 6pm on New Year's Eve on Jenna was pacing the labour room. Her waters had broken over an hour ago and her labour was progressing rather quickly; making her worry that if her husband did not turn up soon he would miss the birth of their first child.

"I'll phone him again."  
"Just get him here, Al." Jenna gripped the bed sheets as another powerful contraction rode through her.  
Leaving the ward and heading towards the exit, Allie redialled Alaric's number for the third time and listened as once again it went straight to voicemail. In desperation she dialled Damon's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Well, hello there, beautiful." Damon chimed down the phone.  
"Damon, I don't have time for this. Is Alaric with you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Jenna's in labour. Get him to the hospital before this baby is born or so help me, I'll kick both of your asses!"  
"We're leaving now."  
With that, Allie hung up the phone; relieved that Alaric was finally on his way and that she could go back to Jenna with some good new.

Four hours later, Benjamin Matthew Saltzman was welcomed into the world. Once Alaric and Damon had finally arrived Jenna had begun to relax and after a painful labour, the newest member of the family had finally made an appearance. Although only minutes old, the baby boy had a full head of hair the exact same shade of brown as his father. As the new parents held their son, Damon and Allie looked on until Jenna insisted that they come back into the room so they could meet her son. Allie held the baby carefully in her arms and although born weighing nearly eight pounds, he was as light as a feather. Damon congratulated his best friend on becoming a father and turned his attention to Allie; watching her delicately hold the baby and coo at him. He let his mind wander and imagined a time in which it would be Allie holding their child, and just for a second, Damon wished he were human again.

***

"You're a natural." Jenna said to Allie as she watched her niece feed her son. It had been hard work raising three teenagers when her sister and brother-in-law died five years before, but that was nothing compared to looking after her newborn son, she thought. She was glad of Allie's willingness to help.  
"You should have one of your own when you're older." Alaric stated; agreeing with his wife about her niece's natural parenting ability.  
"Yeah… much older."  
Allie laughed. She had never thought about whether or not she wanted to be a mother at some point in her life, but she knew that would not be possible with Klaus.

As they changed the subject, Damon sat down besides Allie and whispered to her that he agreed with Jenna and Alaric. It took Damon a few moments to realise that the new parents had left the room and he decided to use this opportunity to make his move. He had spent the last two weeks watching Allie fuss over her new cousin and it had only made his feelings for her grow. Lifting the baby from Allie's arms, Damon cradled his best friend's son in his arms.

"I don't know… I think he still looks like an angry old man to me."  
"You can't say that! Besides, he's adorable!" Allie said, lightly punching Damon on the shoulder and then leaning over to stroke Benjamin's hair.

Lifting her head back up, Allie found herself at eye level with Damon; his piercing blue eyes staring back into her own brown ones. Before she could move, Damon closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers. For the few moments his lips lingered on hers, Damon felt as if his heart had been set alight but it ended all too soon as Allie tore her lips away.

"Allie…"  
"Damon… don't."  
The two were still staring at each other as Jenna and Alaric returned to the room and instantly noticed the tension that had developed between Allie and Damon during their short absence.  
"Is everything okay?" Jenna asked.  
"It's fine." Damon said as he stood and handed the baby to his mother; saying his goodbyes.  
"Allie?"  
"It's fine, Jenna. I'm fine." Allie replied as she rushed out of the room; confused by her feelings for Damon and her loyalty to Klaus.

***

Across town, Klaus was leisurely walking home when he heard his name being called from behind. It was voice he had not heard in a very long time but it was one he knew well from his childhood and the subsequent thousand years he had spent on the run. Forcing himself to turn around, Klaus came face-to-face with his 'father' Mikael.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael smirked.  
"Mikael." Klaus nodded; acknowledging the man in front of him as anger burned through his veins.  
"It's turned into a quaint little town hasn't it?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to kill you, Niklaus as I promised you all those years ago that I would."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Patience, Niklaus. I'm not going to kill you just yet. I have… other plans."  
"What plans?" Klaus questioned. He had been prepared for a fight but not for Mikael's submissiveness.  
Ignoring the question, Mikael smiled.  
"That girl of yours, Allie, is it? She's quite something. Not your usually type, but I guess a whore is a whore."  
"Speak of her in that way again and I will tear out your heart!"  
"Calm yourself, Niklaus! I find it interesting that you seemed to have developed quite an affection for the little human girl. I didn't think men like you could love."

Klaus did not reply. He was seething with too much rage to form a reply.

"If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on her. It would be a shame if anything tragic were to happen." Those were the last words Mikael spoke before he vanished; leaving Klaus to ponder on his ambiguous warning and rush to be by Allie's side.

**Hello :) Here's another update for all you wonderful people. I'm trying to tide myself over as I wait for the next episode of TVD now that Delena is finally upon us! I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer and I promise you're going to love it! xxx Don't forget to review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

It took no time at all for Klaus to arrive at Allie's house. It was the middle of the afternoon and he knew she had the day off from work and would be helping her aunt with her newborn son. In that moment Klaus was incredibly grateful for the early arrival of Jenna's child, as he knew Allie would be safe at home where Mikael could not enter.

He entered through her bedroom window and waited for her to turn around and notice his presence. Allie had heard the fluttering of her curtains and turned around to inspect the noise, knowing she had not left the window to the her room open. It was then that she saw him. It didn't matter how many times she looked at him, he still took her breath away and today was no exception. His face held a thing layer of stubble whilst he wore a white, three-quarter length sleeved t-shirt, dark denim jeans and black leather boots. He was incredibly sexy and Allie felt lucky to be the one who got to touch him.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?"

Klaus didn't respond. He walked slowly towards Allie and once he reached her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. It was a kiss of love, not lust, but even he felt her body react to him as it always did. Allie pushed herself against Klaus and could feel the definitions of his chest through the thin material of his shirt. She raked her hands down his chest and then under his shirt; pushing him backwards towards her bed.

"Love…" Klaus began although his lips were still attached to Allie's. he knew what her intentions were but he did not think it was the time; he was here to protect her, not ravish her.  
"Shush." Allie said as she pushed him forcefully onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Klaus could feel his desire for her rising quickly and he knew that it was futile trying to resist her. Lifting her long sleeved, purple top off of her body, Klaus threw it to one side and marvelled at the sight of his girl. Allie did the same to Klaus's shirt; desperate to feel his naked torso against her. She heard him let out a soft moan as she trailed kisses from his neck down to his hips and back up again, and she let him unclasp her bra and remove that too.

The sensation in Klaus's pants was being to build to a painful level and as much as he was enjoying the attention Allie was bestowing upon his body, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before he exerted his dominance and took control of their tryst.

"Klaus… Oh…" Allie moaned out as Klaus pulled her body to his and ran his tongue along the nape of her neck.  
Her body had begun to tingle incessantly and she was aware of a warmth growing inside her panties. She heard Klaus kick off his boots and let them fall to the floor. Allie hoped Jenna had not heard the thuds and come investigate; this was not a position Allie wanted to be found in, especially by Jenna.

Klaus had lost patience and rolled Allie over in one swift movement so he was now on top of her; his bare chest crushing into hers. Her skin was already hot and Klaus took enjoyment out of the ways in which he was making her body slowly come undone. He could wait no longer as his lust for her mingled with his desire to protect her and he ripped her jeans off her; gazing deep into her lust-filled eyes as she undid his own jeans and shoved them down his body along with his boxers.

With his now already impressive erection free from the confines of his boxers, Klaus attacked Allie's breasts; sucking and licking her nipples as she allowed him to gently slide her panties off her body. He let his fingers brush over Allie's clit and listened in the groans it elicited from Allie.

"Oh, god. Klaus."  
From the moisture that was now beginning to cover the tips of his fingers, Klaus could tell that he was exciting Allie and so he gently slid his fingers inside of her. This resulted in a loud groan of satisfaction from Allie and she bucked her hips up to meet the deep thrusts of Klaus's fingers inside of her.  
"You're so wet for me, love."  
"Oh… please, go faster, Klaus." Although his slow thrusts were pleasurable, Allie wanted more.  
"Not today, love." Klaus smiled. He had, had sex with Allie many times and although he loved her, he had never made love to her.  
"Please…" Allie begged.

Klaus removed his fingers and placed a gentle kiss of Allie's lips; deepening it as he slowly and gently slid himself into her inch by inch until she took all he had to give. He lay still for a second and enjoyed the feeling of being as close to Allie as he could get, before picking up the pace and beginning to thrust inside of her. He went slowly, moving himself in and out in long strokes that sent shivers running through Allie's body and made a series of moans fall from her mouth.

"Allie… fuck…" the way her hips were meeting his every thrust was driving Klaus crazy and he knew neither of them would be lasting much longer. Their intimate knowledge of each other's bodies made it so that their releases usually did not take long to arrive when they were intimate.  
During his continued thrusts, Klaus felt the telltale sign that Allie's orgasm was near as her walls tightened around his cock; dragging him deeper into her. It took all of his will power but he kept his pace steady and was soon rewarded with the violently shuddering of Allie's body beneath him as he made her come.  
"Oh god… Klaus! Oh… I love you."  
Within seconds of Allie's release, Klaus had reached his own and those three words were what he heard as his seed was spilled into her. He was unable to keep from crying out in this moment and he collapsed on top of Allie's breathless body.  
"Klaus…"  
Allie swallowed and took another breath. She hadn't meant to say it. She'd known Klaus for eight months now and had been in love with him for most of that; she'd just been too scared to tell him in case he took it badly.  
"Klaus?"

He did not answer. He felt overjoyed knowing that she felt the same about him as he did about her. He had not spoken those words to her but he had tried to show it through his actions. Now here he was, about to do the one thing he severely wished he didn't have to. Yet, he knew it was for her own safety. With Mikael already having threatened to hurt Allie, it was even more dangerous now for her to confess her love for him and indeed, to be around him. His feud with Mikael would most likely end in her death and he could not bear the thought of it.

Rolling off of her and grabbing his boxers from the floor, Klaus began to redress himself with vampire speed and within a minute, he looked as composed as he had done when he first entered the room. He avoided Allie's gaze as she sat herself up in the bed; a bed sheet clung to her body in a bid to cover herself up.

He forced himself to make his face as impassive and cold as possible so that once he did turn to face Allie, she shivered a little at the deadness of emotion in him.

"This isn't going to work, love. I'm afraid I do not… love… you. Our time together has run it's course, sweetheart."  
"Klaus? What… I don't understand."  
"I'm telling you that I do not wish to see you again."  
"Are you… breaking up with me?"  
"If you wish to word it that way, then, yes. I am."  
"Why?!" Tears were beginning to form in Allie's eyes and it was taking all of her might to contain the dam that was threatening to burst.  
"You are nothing but an insignificant, human girl. Just a bit of fun to pass the time. You have served your purpose."

It was killing Klaus to have to say those things but he knew it was the only way. Allie would only truly be safe if she could completely cut herself off from him and unfortunately, that meant Klaus had to break both her heart and his to do so.

"You absolute jackass!" Allie screamed as she climbed out of the bed and slapped Klaus hard across the face.  
"How dare you?! I'm not some whore you can just fuck and then leave!"  
"Love, you are exactly that."  
"Get out! Get the hell out of here and stay the hell away from me!" She continued to scream at Klaus; rage bubbling out of her as she forced him out of her room and down the stairs. Jenna, who had heard the screaming and had come to investigate her nieces painful cries, witnessed Klaus's departure in silence and then turned to her niece.

Allie was destroyed. It was clear to Jenna from the thin bed sheet wrapped around Allie's body that she had just had sex with Klaus, but what worried her most was the stream of mascara stained tears falling down Allie's cheeks as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Jenna wrapped her arms around her niece and pulled her in tightly; trying her best to comfort her and repair the damage of Klaus's words. But it was no use. Allie continued to wail as the pain of heartbreak consumed her. That was how Stefan and Elena found them just minutes later when they arrived at the house, and it was Stefan who had gently picked up the emotionally broken girl and carried her to her bed as her family looked on in worry.

**okay... so I lied. You didn't love it but it had to be done for the story to progress. Don't forget to review. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter ;) xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

It was three days before Allie found the strength to leave her bed and face the world. She had, had break-ups in the past but none had affected her as badly as this one. Her family had tried to help as best they could but between Jenna looking after her son. Alaric working, Elena attending college and Jeremy returning to Denver, it fell to Damon to provide comfort.

Allie was glad of Damon's company during the first few days. He did not try to tell her things would get better or that she would get over Klaus and for that, Allie was grateful. In some ways, Damon had been her saviour. He told her the story of his first love, Katherine and tales of his antics during his time as a soldier in the Civil War, without expecting any contribution to the conversation from Allie. He let her use him as a pillow all day and night and did not even complain when she made his shirt damp with tears. They did not even mention the illicit kiss they had shared just days before. Damon was the perfect gentleman and Allie was glad for Damon's friendship.

Throwing the sheets back and climbing out of bed, Allie surprised Damon with her unexpected departure from the bed.

"Allie?" He flashed to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm fine, Damon. I just can't lie in that bed for another day."  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. I just… I need to go back to work. I need to do something other than lie in that bed feeling sorry for myself."  
"Okay." Damon said as he pulled Allie in for a hug.

When he first saw Allie four days before every bone in his body told him to go kick the living daylights out of Klaus but he knew it would do Allie no good. What she had needed was a friend; someone who understood her pain and Damon was that person. He understood more than any other the pain of finding out the one you loved had never loved you back.

***

The next day Allie returned to work at The Grill. She had gone about her routine that morning as usual and walking into the bar, no one would be able to tell she was heartbroken; she looked like the same strong, independent Allie Gilbert that had grown up in Mystic Falls, not the weak, taped together girl she felt like on the inside.

"Hey, Matt." Allie smiled; trying her best to sound cheerful and act normal.  
"Hey, Al. Are you okay? Rebekah told me what happened."  
Matt had been surprised at how badly his girlfriend had taken the break-up of her brother and Allie. He knew the two girls were friends but he had not realised just how much Rebekah valued her friendship with Allie.  
"I'm okay. Don't worry."  
Allie watched as Matt went back to serving food to customers and she took her place behind the bar. It was only minutes later that Damon arrived and sat himself down at the bar.  
"Damon, what are you doing here? I'd thought you'd be sick of looking at me by now." Allie laughed quietly.  
"I'm here to keep an eye on you. Make sure you keep yourself out of trouble." Damon smirked.  
Allie rolled her eyes and smiled, handing Damon a beer and feeling both a little annoyed and thankful for his presence.  
"Fine. But sit there and be quiet. I can't afford for you to distract me."  
"You'll barely notice I'm here."  
"Hmmm… we'll see."

***

"Niklaus, it would best, I think, if you slowed down." Elijah stated as he watched his brother open a second bottle of scotch. He was aware that his brother had broken the heart of the oldest Gilbert sister, his own sister had screamed at his brother profusely for doing so, but he was still not yet aware of the reasons behind it. Klaus kept on insisting that he had never cared for the girl and that her attachment to him had been distracting, but from the way Klaus had been consuming bottle after bottle of scotch for the past five days, Elijah knew there was more to the story than Klaus was admitting to.  
"I will slow down, brother, when I feel I have drank enough." Klaus spat out through gritted teeth. Even though his heart had no taken a beat in over a millennia, Klaus felt heartbroken. He needed to numb the pain and scotch had proven to be the best at doing just that.

The two brothers heard the door to their sister's room spring open an slam shut again as Rebekah stormed down the stairs and through the house. She had almost torn Klaus's heart out when she had found out what he had done and it took all of Elijah's strength to restrain her as she screamed an impressive range of profanities at Klaus. The atmosphere in the house had not improved since Rebekah was still refusing to talk to Klaus and Klaus was unwilling to provide a reason for his actions.

"Good afternoon, Rebekah. You appear to be in a hurry."  
"Allie has finally left that house of hers and is currently at work."  
"That doesn't explain your haste to leave."  
"Well, according to Matt, that damn Salvatore is hanging around her like a lost puppy. Apparently, he's barely left her side this our idiot brother there broke her heart!"  
"Rebekah, I don't see how any of this is your concern. You girl can take care of herself, surely."  
"She's my friend, Elijah and I'll be damned if I let her fall back into Damon Salvatore's bed." Rebekah stated, leaving the house in a blur.

Klaus sighed. He had not said a word during his sibling's conversation and had made sure to act nonchalant but at the mention of Damon Salvatore's name, Klaus's jealousy had soared. Taking a large swig of scotch from the bottle, Klaus stood and retreated to his; ignoring the concerned questions of his brother.

***

Mikael stood gazing at the house where his children resided. He had no battle to wage with his own children, just the illegitimate bastard his wife had bore from another man. Yet, he knew that the siblings were close with their brother, especially Rebekah, and it would be unwise to attack Niklaus whilst his siblings were around. Listening in on the conversation taking place inside the house, Mikael laughed quietly to himself. So, he thought, Niklaus had broken the little human girl's heart. This was an interesting turn of events. He had seen ,during his observations, the way the boy had stared at the girl with a mixture of love and lust radiating from his eyes; the way he barely let her out of his sight when she left his side; the way he spoke to her with kind and gentle words. Mikael considered for a second whether he had been wrong about the boy's feeling for the girl. No, he thought, he had been right and so this must be a ploy to protect to the girl; to ensure that Mikael did not go after her but Mikael knew his 'son'. Niklaus was a lonely man and as much as he craved power, he craved love even more.

Taking a slow walk back into town Mikael contemplated his plan. He had not expected for Klaus to leave the girl but this could work to his advantage.

**I know it's quite a short chapter but the next one will be jam-packed with stuff! Keep reading, my dear reader chums! :) xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Happy birthday!" Elena's voice rang out as she jumped on a sleeping Allie and woke the girl abruptly.  
"Christ, Elena! You could wake the dead!"  
"It's your birthday! Open your present." Elena laughed, handing her older sister the neatly wrapped gift.

It was the first day of February and that meant that Allie was now twenty-three years old. For Allie, however, it just meant another day had passed in which she was reminded that Klaus no longer wanted her. It had been over two weeks and Allie had tried to make a conscious effort not to mention his name and to be cheerful for the sake of her family, but she could not stop the tears from falling when she was alone at night.

Tearing apart the bright pink wrapping paper, Allie stared down at the gift in her hands and grinned. Her sister had gifted her with a pair of silver hoop ear-rings and Allie thanked her for the present she loved so much. The two sisters sat for a while; Allie asking how Elena's relationship with Stefan was going and Elena inquiring about Allie's plans to celebrate her birthday.

" I don't have any. I haven't given it much thought to be honest."  
"Al! We have to celebrate your birthday."  
"I know. Wait, how about a girl's night out? You, me, Jenna, Bonnie and Rebekah."  
Elena grimaced at the mention of Rebekah's name and Allie was reminded that the two girls were bitter rivals.  
"Elena, please. Rebekah's my friend. Please, just try to get long with her for one night."  
"Alright. You're lucky I love you." Elena smiled, hugging her sister.  
"I love you too, Lena."

***

The girls had informed their aunt and friends of the plans earlier in the day and all had agreed that it was a great way to celebrate Allie's birthday. Elena and Bonnie, only being twenty, were not legally allowed to drink once they reached The Grill but Jenna had insisted that the girls do a few rounds of tequila shots before leaving the house. So now, as the four women made their way to the bar where they were meeting Rebekah, all were feeling the buzzing effects of the alcohol.  
It was nearly ten when the group of women entered the bar and went to order their first round of drinks. The bar was free from its daytime patrons and was now packed with other young adults in the mood to party. Time passed quickly as the women danced and drank, with each even receiving offers from men to buy them drinks which everyone except Bonnie politely declined.

Elena turned to her sister who had just blown off another nice looking guy who had offered to buy her a drink.  
"Allie! That's the fourth guy so far! He was cute!"  
"Lena, I don't need a guy. I've have enough of guys for one lifetime. They're just too much hassle."  
"Allie…" Elena began before Rebekah interrupted her.  
"Let's dance!"  
"I second that!" Allie shouted; downing her drink and following Rebekah onto the dance floor.

It was less than half hour later, as midnight approached, that Jenna admitted defeat and said her goodbyes; warning the girls to be quiet when they eventually came home. An hour later, Allie told the girls that she needed some fresh air and wouldn't be long as she moved through the crowds and out towards the back exit. Feeling the cool air rush over her, Allie sighed happily in appreciation. The dancing and alcohol had made her body temperature rise and she was in desperate need of a short rest. Taking a step forward Allie stumbled. She had not realised how drunk she was but she continued to walk slowly as she made her way to a bench that she knew was less than a minutes walk from the bar. Reaching the bench, Allie sat herself down and leaned her head back, grateful for the weight taken off of her sore feet, and closed her eyes.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious." Klaus said, taking in the sight of the black, strappy, mini dress and matching heels Allie was wearing.  
"Klaus…" Allie murmured into the air. She did not want to have to open her eyes and face him.  
"What do you want?"  
"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, love. Is that so bad?"  
"Yes. I am not your love, Klaus… not anymore."

Klaus sat himself down on the bench next to her and smiled as the way her confidence at dropped when speaking her last two words. Pain tugged at his heart. He shouldn't be here, he thought, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her. It's not that he had been following her - he hadn't- it was that he had seen her from across the road, smiling and happily humming to herself in her drunken state. Her pull was too great for Klaus and so, he had given in. If Mikael saw them he would know that his break-up with Allie was all a ploy to protect Allie; granted, one that the girl in question was not aware of.

"Allie…"  
"No!" Allie shouted, snapping her head back up and standing shakily.  
"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of feeling like this! I'm fed up with loving you and hating you at the same time, Klaus! It's just too goddamn hard!"  
"Allie…" Klaus began again, standing too so that he Allie was only inches away from his body.

He had expected her to slap him or to walk away but he had not been prepared for her to crash her lips into his. It took him only a second to reciprocate the kiss, his hands falling to the soft curves of her waist as he pulled her in closer to him. The kiss was desperate and full of passion and neither one wanted to be the one the end the kiss. With the end of the kiss, Allie knew, came the harsh reality that Klaus was no longer hers and she was no longer his. She wanted to be able to seal the two of them together, forever in this moment but that would never be possible.

Finally breaking away from his lips, Allie felt a single tear trickle down her cheek and lifted her arm to wipe it away with the palm of her hand. She knew that by now the others would be worrying about where she was.

"I have to go." She whispered softly.  
Klaus stood there silently and watched the back of her body as she began to walk away. She had gotten no more than a few steps away when Klaus blurted it out. He hadn't meant to say it. He didn't even know the words were on his lips until they had already left his mouth. Allie turned, confused.

"What?" She asked, sure she'd heard him wrong.  
"I said.. 'marry me, love'."

**This was meant to be longer but I changed it half way through. The next chapter is now the one in which shit's going to go down lol Stay tuned! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

"I…"  
"Allie!"  
Allie turned her head to see her sister calling for her from across the street.  
"Coming, Elena!"  
Turning back, Allie saw that Klaus had gone. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out what her answer would have been if Elena hadn't have interrupted them.

"Is everything okay? What did Klaus want?"  
"Everything's fine." Allie smiled as she walked back into the bar with her sister. Her feelings for Klaus were all over the place and she wondered what had led him to propose marriage to her when just a few weeks before he was telling her that she was nothing to him. It suddenly occurred to Allie that there was more to this than she knew.

An hour later the girls parted ways and Allie and Elena made their way home; quietly going to their separate rooms to sleep off the night's events.

"Nice dress."  
"D…!"  
Damon flashed to Allie's side and threw his hand over her mouth before she could finish forming the rest of his name. He did not want his best friend to wake up and come to investigate the noise; Alaric had already warned Damon on enough occasions not to get involved with Allie and he was sure that being in her room in the middle of the night would raise some questions.  
Lifting his hand away from her mouth, Damon smiled at Allie.  
"Damon! You idiot, you scared me!" She hissed as she took off her shoes and threw them to the floor; stumbling in her efforts.  
"How much did you drink?" Damon asked; seeing how Allie struggled to keep herself upright.  
"Not enough." Allie muttered. Her meeting with Klaus had left her feeling considerably less drunk than she did before it.  
"Woah, easy there."  
Allie had almost fallen to the floor and it was Damon's quick reflexes that had saved her.  
"Thanks. Damon, why are you in my room in the middle of night? It's a little pervy."  
"I forgot to wish you a happy birthday so I thought I'd pop in."  
"Yeah, people seem to keep doing that."  
"What?" Damon was baffled by Allie's words but shrugged his puzzled thoughts away.  
"Nothing. Anyway, it's not technically my birthday anymore."  
"True, but I still haven't given you your present." Damon said as he held out his hand.

Taking the small, black velvet box from Damon's outstretched hand, Allie opened it to find a gold necklace that contained a bright red ruby. Allie was overcome with awe.

"Damon… it's… stunning."  
"Well, so are you."  
She hugged him tightly to show how much she truly appreciated the gift as her words had failed her.  
"Allie?"  
"Yes?"  
"I need to tell you something and I need you to listen. I'll only say it once but you need to know."  
"Damon…"  
"I love you. I know you don't love me back and that's okay. I just need you to know that I do love you. It's not Elena anymore and it never will be again. I'm being selfish telling you this but I know that I'd have regretted it for the rest of my life if I didn't. You deserve someone good, Allie; someone better than me and certainly someone better than Klaus."

Silence hung in the air. Allie wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. This morning she had no one and now she'd had a marriage proposal and a declaration of love from two different men. She couldn't deny that she was extremely attracted to Damon and they were similar in so many ways that she knew that they'd be good together.

Standing on her tiptoes, Allie wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and kissed his lips softly; watching the surprise in his eyes as he looked back into hers.

"I can't talk about this right now, Damon. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"  
Damon nodded, kissed Allie on the top of her head and then was gone; the only sign he had been there being the fluttering of Allie's bedroom curtains and the box that was still grasped in Allie's hand.

The next morning Allie was to be found lacing up her shoes as she prepared for a morning jog. After the events of the night before she needed some space, both from the thoughts in her head and the people around her. The rhythmic pounding of her feet on the pavement as she ran helped her to clear her mind and she did not notice the man ahead of her until she was close enough to make out his features.

"Hello… Allie."

It took her a minute to remember where she knew him from and then it came to her. He was the creepy guy from the bar. She hadn't seen him in months and had almost forgotten he existed. The gnawing feeling in her stomach told her something was amiss. She did not recall giving the stranger her name and wondered how he could know such a thing.

"How do you know my name?"  
"That's not important. What is important is the way in which you're going to help me kill that son of mine."

Horror flashed in Allie's eyes and she took a step back, preparing to run but Mikael was too fast, and before she could even take a breath to scream, the two were gone.

***

"You're in a cheerful mood, brother." Elijah stated; eyeing his brother's sudden change in demeanour suspiciously.  
"Why shouldn't I be, Elijah? It's a beautiful day."  
"Urgh, please. Your good mood is sickening, Nik."  
"Good morning to you too, Rebekah. Did you have fun last night?"  
"What's with him?" Rebekah asked of Elijah whilst ignoring her brother's question.  
"It's a beautiful day." Elijah simply stated with a smirk.  
"It's a… Right, what's with you, Nik?"  
Klaus grinned up at Rebekah.  
"I asked Allie to marry me last night."  
"You did what? Wait a second, you broke up with her! Now you want to marry her?"  
"Now, now, Rebekah. You know our brother's heart is a complicated thing."  
"He's bloody insane! What did she say, Nik?"  
"That damn sister of hers interrupted before she gave me an answer but I'm going to go see her today and find out, my dear sister."

***

The room he held her in was dark and dingy; smelling strongly of mould. It was clear that it was a hunting cabin before it was abandoned and left to rot and Allie was pretty sure that wherever she was, no one would hear her scream.

Allie could feel the dryness of rope cutting into the skin on her wrists that was keeping her bound to the wooden chair she was sat on. The blond man in front her was sat in a similar chair and the way he was staring at her made Allie's skin crawl.

"Who are you?"  
"Do you know what Niklaus is?"  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, girl! Do you know what kind of monster my son is?"  
"Yes."  
"And still you gave yourself to him? I suppose he must have compelled you."  
"I can't be compelled. I'm on vervain."  
"You know the monster that resides inside of him and you still chose to give him your heart? You foolish girl! No. This won't do."

Mikael exited the room but a second later was back. In his hand he held a sharp dagger; it's shine reflecting the room back at Allie. Feared gripped her as Mikael approached her.

"What are you doing?!" Allie shouted as she struggled to free herself from her binds.  
"Try not to move. It will only make the pain worse." Mikael smiled, as he used the dagger to cut through the exposed skin on the chest area of the young woman. Her screams of pain rang out throughout the room as her blood ran down from the deep wound.  
"This will all be over once I've bled the vervain from your system." Mikael stated, adding another cut to the first.

***  
Allie had no clue how much time had passed. The only thing she could concrete on was the immense pain that was coursing through her body as her blood made its escape. She was beginning to feel weak and wondered what she had done to deserve this. She wondered whether this was what Klaus had been trying to protect her from and for a second, she was extremely glad that he had not told her the danger she was in.

"I'm going to tell you a little story. Many years ago, my wife bore a son from a man who could turn into a wolf. This son was Niklaus. I let her keep him and I raised him as my own to avoid my family the shame of having an illegitimate bastard. Years later, Niklaus took my youngest son, Hendrick, to go see the wolves as they turned and he was killed whilst Niklaus was spared. That grief almost tore my family apart and so, my wife asked a witch for help and she turned myself and our children into vampires. It was when Niklaus tore out the heart of his very own mother in front of my eyes that I swore I would end his life the same way he ended hers. That was nearly a thousand years ago and my goal has proven… tricky to fulfil. Niklaus is more powerful than I am but he has one fatal flaw: he has a weakness for love. He wants so desperately to be loved that he will do anything for it; even dagger his own siblings to ensure that they stay by his side."

Allie lifted her eyes to Mikael's and stared defiantly into them despite feeling herself grow weaker by the minute.

"If you're planning to use me to lure Klaus here, then you're going to be severely disappointed. I am nothing to him."  
"Oh. I must have been mistaken in thinking that he had indeed asked you to marry him."  
"How…"  
"I've been watching his every move. It was very touching seeing him propose. I didn't believe a monster like him could feel such things." Allie did not miss the hint of sarcasm that lined Mikael's voice.  
"How… fitting it will be for Niklaus have to watch you die - watch the woman he wants to claim as his wife- die before I kill him."  
Terror was pouring out of every cell in Allie's body just as fast as her blood and she feared for what he would do to her next.

Picking up Allie's phone, Mikael dialled Klaus's number and waited for him to answer. As he waited, he approached upon Allie again.  
"You're going to scream for him."

***

"Rebekah, dear. Calm down. I do not know her answer yet."  
"Of course it's going to be yes! She loves you!"  
"Yes, but I hurt and she may not forgive me so easily for doing so."  
"Well, maybe if you explain why…"  
"Nice try, sister but I am not telling you why I committed such awful acts."  
"Fine! But I can't wait for the wedding. I love weddings!"

Klaus laughed at his sister's confidence that Allie would accept his offer of marriage but he was not so confident. He had broken her heart and if she were to accept his proposal, he would eventually have to turn her and he was not sure she would want to spend the rest of her life as a monster like him.

The shrill ring of his phone cut through his thoughts. He saw Allie's name on the caller id and thought that if it were at all possible, his heart would have skipped a beat.

"Hello, love."  
"Hello, Niklaus. I have something of yours."  
Rebekah saw Klaus's hands turn white as his gripped the phone and she knew something was wrong. That's when she heard it; her father's voice.  
"Let her go."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until I've bled all of this vervain out of her system."  
"I swear to god, if you hurt her…"  
"If, Niklaus? Looking at her now, I'm not sure how much time she has left. She's lost an awful lot of blood, haven't you girl?"

Klaus could hear Allie scream out in immense pain as he heard Mikael torture her. His anger was overtaking him and he vowed to tear his 'father' to shreds for making such awful, heart wrenching sounds fall from Allie's lips.

"Scream for him, girl. Tell him how much it hurts."  
"No!"  
"I said scream for him!" Mikael shouted as he cut another deep gash into Allie's arm.  
"Klaus!" Allie cried out. She couldn't stop it. She wanted him to save her.  
A stream of tears were now falling from Allie's eyes and Klaus could hear her cries as clear as day.

"You have five minutes, Niklaus. Any more and she'll be dead."  
With those last words Mikael was gone. Klaus flew into a rage as he rushed from his home, closely followed by Rebekah and Elijah who had heard every word.

***

It took less than two minutes for the three vampires to track down their father. He was so predictable, thought Klaus, as he approached the cabin surrounded by woods. Of course he was here. This was the place were Klaus had ripped out his mother's heart and now he was here to do the same to his 'father'.

Klaus kicked open the door sending it flying across the room and shattering into pieces. Mikael's back was facing him and he could see Allie's limp body tied to the chair. Her jogging clothes were soaked with her own blood and Klaus could barely hear her heart beat. The sight shocked and enraged him.

"Hello, daddy."

Mikael had not been expecting to hear his only daughter's voice and upon turning, he was also surprised to find his son, Elijah also standing besides Klaus. This was not at all how Mikael had planned the showdown between himself and Klaus, and he knew he would have no chance at ending the boy's life whilst Rebekah and Elijah were there.

Before the three vampire could make a move Mikael had gone. Elijah followed by quickly lost the trail and made his way back to the cabin. During his short absence, Klaus and Rebekah had run to Allie's aid.

"Klaus… her heart beat. It's really weak."  
"I know." Tearing open his wrist with his teeth, Klaus pressed it against Allie's lips and wished with all his might that she would begin to drink.  
"Come on now, love. Drink for me."  
"Klaus…" Allie murmured. It was a noise so quiet that if he hadn't have been a vampire he would not have heard it. He instructed Rebekah to unbind her wrists and felt her fall heavily into his arms.  
"Shhhh… it's okay. I've got you now, love. Please drink for me."  
The seconds passed like long agonising minutes before Klaus felt the small tug of Allie's lips on his wrist ingesting his blood. Once he thought he had given her enough, he picked her up into his arms and carried her all the way back to his home; praying every step of the way that she would survive.

***

Night had fallen when Allie finally found consciousness again. She awoke the find herself in Klaus's bed wearing one of his shirts. Hours before, Rebekah had helped Klaus removed Allie's blood soaked clothes and wipe off any blood they could get to. Whilst she laying unconscious, Klaus had explained everything to his siblings starting with his leaving New York right up to him proposing to Allie. Elijah has questioned why he felt he could no turn to him for support and help but Klaus stated that it was his battle with Mikael to fight and he would not involve his siblings in it.

Klaus had barely left Allie's side the entire day and felt immense joy when he heard her call his name. She had survived and for that he was immensely overjoyed but the guilt he felt at being responsible for exposing her to Mikael was something that he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

"Klaus…"  
"I'm here, love" He whispered to her as he gently stroked the hair from her face.  
"Yes." she uttered.  
"Yes, what, love?"  
"Yes… I'll marry you."

**the response to my last chapter was amazing so I've rewarded you all with this long one :) Don't forget to review xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go my darlings :) This is my last update for tonight but there will be more tomorrow. I thought I'd leave you all on a happy chapter after the events of the last one. There's not much more of this story left now but never fear! I already have another story idea in my head and knowing my updating habits, it will most likely be up by the end of the week so look out for it! :) xxx**

"Klaus! Stop it! Get off me!" Allie shouted as she laughed. She was trying her hardest to sound like she was mad but she was failing miserably. Klaus had her pinned to the bed as he rubbed his stubble across her cheeks and neck.  
"I swear to god, Klaus, if you don't stop…  
"What? What will you do, love?" he asked with a smirk.  
"I won't marry you." She replied, sticking her tongue out a little and then wrinkling her nose as Klaus ignored her empty threat and went back to teasing her.

***

The days following the attack had been the most life-changing days of Allie's entire life. She had drank again from Klaus after accepting his proposal and all of her wounds had healed. There were no tell-tale signs that she had even better attacked and nearly died. Once she had regained her strength, she had returned home. Her family had been worried as they had not heard from her but once she explained that she had rekindled her relationship with Klaus (omitting all the gruesome details) they had understood why she had been too busy to contact them. Of course, Jenna had still reprimanded her and made her promise never to make her worry in such a way again.

It was a few more days before she revealed the true circumstances around her reunion with Klaus to his sister and the Salvatore brothers, feeling that it was vital for them to know about Mikael and his vendetta against Klaus, all the whilst avoiding Damon's gaze. She told no-one of her engagement to Klaus, wanting to enjoy the normality of being just another engaged person for a little while before the disapproval and questions about becoming a vampire took it all away. It was safe to say that they had been outraged at Mikael's attack on her and naturally, they blamed Klaus.

"Good morning, love." Klaus placed a kiss on Allie's cheek and she watched him walk around the breakfast bar to the impressive stainless steel fridge, take out a jug of orange juice and pour himself a glass.  
"Morning, everyone." Rebekah chimed as she breezed into the kitchen looking flawless as always.  
Allie suddenly became aware that she was wearing nothing but the matching black bed shirt to the pants Klaus was currently wearing, and that they were both half-naked in front of his sister.  
"Where are you going?" Klaus asked of his future wife as she stood gracefully.  
"I'm going to get dressed, Klaus. I have work to go to."  
Klaus was in front of her and blocking her exit before she even had time to blink, and he curled his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. Rebekah looked on; amazed at how one woman had tamed her brother so much and how much Klaus had been willing to change to keep her.  
"Klaus, really. I have to go. I haven't been to work in nearly a week! They're probably going to fire me if I don't turn up."  
"Love, I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. I can give you anything and everything. Just say the words and it's yours."  
"As sweet as that is, I'd still like to have some normality in this crazy, messed up life of mine and that means work." She removed Klaus's arms from around her waist and left to dress for work.

Just as she was ready for work, Allie felt the strong arms of her fiancé once again wrap themselves around her waist as he trailed kisses up and down the nape of her neck and shoulders.

"Klaus…stop. I'm going to be late." Allie moaned out loud. She could feel how badly Klaus wanted her through the thin material of his pyjama bottoms and she cursed her job.  
"Stay."  
"I can't. I have a job and… I have a family meal tonight."  
"Miss it." Klaus groaned as he continued his assault.  
"I really can't. Jenna will blow a gasket if I miss tonight. I've barely been home."

Klaus sighed and admitted defeat. He knew how stubborn Allie could be and how much she valued her family and the commitments they had towards one another, so he knew it was no use trying to change her mind.

"Are you going to tell them about us, love?"  
"Klaus, they already know we're back together," Allie chuckled lightly.  
"You know very well that that's not I meant, sweetheart."  
Allie groaned inwardly.  
"I know."  
"Well?"  
"Well… no. I'm not going to tell them just yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Klaus, Jenna doesn't know what you are and the moment I tell them Elena, Ric, Stefan, and Damon are all going to bombard me with questions about when I'll become a vampire and that's a conversation I'd like to avoid for as long as possible."  
"You're going to have to tell them eventually, love. Your aunt is going to notice when you stop aging."  
"I know that! Now please, I'm already late for work. I'll see you after dinner."

Accepting the kiss his girl offered him, Klaus let her leave and then sighed heavily. He was beginning to wonder if Allie was having second thoughts about becoming a vampire and even worse, having second thoughts about becoming his wife.

***

Hours later, as the clock struck seven, the four members of the Gilbert family plus Stefan were to be found sat at the family dinner table about to start their meal. Jenna was pleased to finally have Allie back at home after spending so much time as Klaus's house. She had been surprised to find out that Allie and Klaus were once again an item and she had not quite understood the vague reason her niece had provided her for the sudden reunion, but she was glad to see her niece happy once more and so she did not question it further.

"How's college going, Elena?" Allie asked her sister.  
"Fine. It's hard but I guess it has to be."  
"I don't envy you one bit. I'm so glad college is over forever for me."  
"You're so lucky." Elena laughed as she dug into the spaghetti Bolognese Jenna had made for dinner.

Ten minutes later when the doorbell rang, everyone was slightly surprised. They had not been expecting anyone. Jenna left the table and came back a minute later followed by a smug looking Klaus who directed a quite smirk towards Allie, as she looked his way open-mouthed. She could murder that man, she thought, as Jenna declared that he would be staying for dinner and sat him down next to Allie. She wanted to know more about the man her niece was so completely in love and so she paid no attention to the disapproving look her husband through her way.

"So, Klaus. Tell me more about yourself. Allie doesn't tell us anything when she's here."  
"Ah. I apologise. That would be my fault for monopolising all of her spare time."  
"It's fine." Jenna replied with a smile; enjoying the sound of the man's smooth British accent as he answered her questions.  
An hour later Jenna served desert but her attention was still on Klaus.  
"So, is there anything exciting happening in your life at the moment?"  
"In fact, yes. Allie has agreed to marry me." He stated matter-of-factly ignoring the death glare Allie was sending him and the stunned silence of all the other guests except Jenna who at the moment of Klaus's announcement had taken a sip of her drink, and was now spluttering and choking.  
"Oh my god, Allie! Are you pregnant?!"  
It was Allie's turn to choke on her drink and for Klaus and Stefan to smirk; they know a vampire could not procreate but damn, they gave it a good try.  
"I can assure you, Mrs Saltzman, that Allie is not pregnant. We take every precaution necessary." Klaus answered in the same tone of voice he did his previous question, but could not contain the massive grin that had now leaked upon his face.

If only she knew, he thought. If he were human, with the amount of sex he and Allie were having and their lack of protection (since it was not needed), used during their sexual trysts, Allie would definitely be pregnant now. Thinking about it made his wander to this morning in which Allie had very verbally begged for him to come inside of her.

"Good. Keep it that way." Jenna stated; still a little flustered.  
"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Allie whispered to Klaus through gritted teeth.  
"I look forward to it, love."


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean she's getting married?!" Damon almost screeched at his brother. For a second, Damon had really thought he might have a chance with Allie and the thought of her becoming Klaus's wife made him want to tear things apart with his bare hands.  
"It's that simple, Damon. She's marrying him."  
"Why the hell would she marry such a lying, evil, manipulative dick?!"  
"Maybe because she loves him. There's nothing we can do about, Damon. It's not our place to tell her what she can and can't do. Klaus has kept up his end of the deal and I don't know about you, but I've quite enjoyed not having to fight a war with Klaus every single day."

Stefan was well aware that his older brother had developed serious feelings for Allie since she returned to Mystic Falls, despite his numerous claims that his behaviour was purely down to friendly concerns for Allie's safety. However, Stefan was not easily fooled and he felt sympathy for his brother; he was never the guy who got the girl.

"Fine!" Damon huffed, grabbing his leather jacket and storming towards the front door.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked; concerned for his brother and worried that he may do something stupid in his fragile emotional state.  
"I'm going for a drink. If she wants to marry Klaus and become Mrs. Original then let her, but I'm not going to be here when it all blows up in her face."  
"Damon!" Stefan shouted after his brother as the door slammed.  
He had known that his brother would not take the news well but had hoped that hearing it from him and not some stranger as gossip, would help to diffuse the anger and pain he was sure to feel.

***

"Rebekah, seriously, stop." Allie let out a groan as Rebekah pulled out another magazine in which she had marked pages for ideas for Allie and Klaus's wedding.

They'd been sat at a booth in The Grill for over an hour and Allie had spent the best part of that time swearing inwardly. She loved Rebekah but her enthusiasm was beginning to drive her crazy. It was approaching Valentine's day and the holiday had sent Rebekah's sense of romance into overdrive; so much so, that Allie had been woken in the middle of the night by crazed Rebekah who insisted she pick a colour theme. It was only when Klaus had thrown the bedside lamp at Rebekah that the girl had relented and left.

"Allie, please! Do you know how long it is since we had a wedding in this family?"  
"Rebekah, I love you but all this wedding stuff is driving me crazy! It's barely been two weeks and already you've planned half of the wedding. I'm not getting married for a while yet."  
"Fine! Fine! But at least answer me this: when are going to let Nik turn you?"  
"I don't know, Rebekah. When I'm ready."  
"But…"  
"Rebekah."

Allie's tone was enough to tell Rebekah that the conversation was over but the blonde vampire was not one to give up so easily; she would bide her time. At that moment, Allie heard the deep tones of Damon Salvatore's voice and so she turned to search him out with her eyes. He was sat at the bar, scotch in hand, murmuring to the bar tender about the perils of falling for a taken woman. Allie let out a lengthy sigh and exited the booth.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'll just be a minute, Rebekah. I need to talk to Damon."

It was a conversation she'd been dreading having for days as she knew that Damon would not be one to congratulate her on her engagement to the man he despised most in the world.

"Damon…" Allie was nervous.  
"If it isn't the little wifey. Come to gloat?"  
"Damon, it isn't like that. I came to apologise."  
"Huh. What the hell have you got to apologise for?"  
"I'm sorry I hurt you."  
"Don't flatter yourself, baby doll."  
"Damon…"

Allie was beginning to get annoyed at Damon's passive aggressive attitude and his fake demeanour. She knew she had hurt Damon with her selfishness and love for Klaus and it was the last thing she had ever wanted to do, especially after his past with both Katherine and his feelings for Elena, but she couldn't say that she had made a mistake. She had fallen for Klaus from the moment she met him nearly ten months before, and it was just unfortunate luck for Damon that she had never un-fallen for him.

Allie gently placed her hand on Damon's arm in a bid to get him to look at her and accept her sincere apology, but Damon threw it off and turned to face her with eyes as black as night.

"Do you honestly believe he loves you? Has he even said it? Men like Klaus aren't capable of feeling love; they destroy everything they touch!"  
"Damon…"  
"And do honestly think he can protect you; that you're face with him? Even if he does eventually kill Mikael, another threat will come and another and another. People will always come after him and they will use you to get to him and do you know where that will leave you? Dead!"  
"Damon… stop." Allie was close to tears.  
"No! I love you, Allie and I can't just stand around and watch you throw your life away; watch you marry Klaus and become a monster like the rest of us. He will burn the heart out of you. He will break you apart piece by piece until you're nothing but an empty mess wondering what the hell happened!"

By this point Allie had burst into silent tears as she let Damon's words rip into her. She knew he would be angry but she hadn't realised just how much she had caused him until he began his verbal assault on her, and it was then that she realised that she was know better than Katherine or Elena. She had known of his feelings and had toyed with his with heart; giving him false hope that his feelings may be reciprocated only for her to choose another man over him.

"One more word, Damon and I will break your neck."  
"Don't worry, Blondie. I was just leaving." Damon growled as he slammed his empty glass down on the bar and stormed out without so much as a glance at Allie.  
"Allie…" Rebekah started, putting her arm around her distraught friend and pulling her in tight.  
"I'm fine. I… I'm just going to back to the house." She said, referring to the Mikaelson house.  
"Ignore him, Nik loves you."  
"I know."

The two women left and walked together in silence, alone with their thoughts. Rebekah had a suspicious feeling that Damon's spiteful words may have done more damage than just causing tears to fall from Allie's eyes. The blank look on her friend's face was telling her that something was going deep beneath the girl's surface and she was afraid it would spell trouble for her brother.

***

"Allie, love?"  
Klaus had watched as Rebekah and Allie entered the house; their sombre faces and Allie's quick flight into Klaus's bedroom made it clear to him that something was wrong and he was determined to find out what.  
"Rebekah…"  
"It was that damn, Damon Salvatore putting ideas into her head. He practically screamed at her that you didn't love her."  
"That vampire is seriously starting to piss me off."  
"Nik, he made her cry."

At those words Klaus knew that something was indeed seriously wrong. Allie was not prone to tears unless she had been severely emotionally wounded. His girl was a fighter and for her to cry because of Damon Salvatore's words caused him great concern.

Running up to his room, Klaus was on Allie in a flash; hearing her heartbeat increase dramatically with the unexpected arrival of Klaus.

"You scared me."  
"We need to talk, love."  
"I'm fine." Allie was sure that by now, Rebekah would have filled Klaus in on the events that had taken place earlier.  
"You don't appear to be fine."  
"I am, don't worry. I… I was just a bit upset but now I'm okay."  
"Sweetheart, listen to me. That jealous dick has no idea what he's talking about. You are safe with me. I will never leave you and I will never let any harm come to you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."

Klaus looked at her carefully and grimaced. Her mouth may have been saying yes but her eyes were betraying her true feelings. He cursed loudly and swore that he was going to a few select words with Damon Salvatore once he had convinced Allie that he truly did love her.  
Klaus pressed his lips against Allie's and pushed her over towards the bed, removing her grey woollen dress as he went along. Trailing kisses down her neck, he removed his own t-shirt and pressed his body against Allie's; enjoying the sensation of their skin touching. He moved his kisses slowly down until they reached Allie's pert breasts and began his gentle assault on her hard nipples. It amazed him how hard he was already but guessed that Allie's gyrating hips against his length probably had something to do with it. Klaus let out a small moan against Allie's skin as her hand dipped below his jeans and grasped his erection. The removal of his jeans took only seconds and he was glad of his choice not to wear underwear that day.

"Love, if you want this to last much longer then I suggest you stop what you are doing and remove your hand." By this, Klaus was referring to the forceful strokes Allie was placing upon his hardening erection. It had always frustrated and pleased him a little that he had to work harder to suppress his orgasm, due to the amazing capability his girl possessed of being able to make him come quicker than a teenage boy.  
"Klaus, just fuck me already." Allie moaned out; her desire rising to an almost painful level caused by the torturous pleasure of Klaus's lips on her breasts.

He entered her hard and fast and it took him only a few minutes of this pace before Allie fell over the edge; a long stream of profanities emanating from her beautiful lips. It did not take long for both Allie and Klaus to feel their orgasms building up together, and Klaus tore open his wrist with his teeth, offered it to Allie and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she drank greedily from him.

"I. love. You. " Klaus kept whispering over and over again; feeling the way his declaration affected Allie's body. He had asked her to marry him but he had never expressively told her that he loved her, and he realised now that, that was all she had needed to hear.  
"Oh, god! Klaus!" Allie screamed at as another powerful orgasm washed over her and she clung tightly to Klaus; feeling the slight sting of him sinking he fangs into her neck as he spilled himself deep inside of her.

"Klaus?"  
Klaus removed his teeth from Allie's neck and lifted his face to hers; still breathless and panting. He looked down at her, her mouth still tinged with his blood and he could feel his erection beginning to stir again.  
"Yes, love."  
"I want you to turn me."

**Hello darlings :) I hope you all enjoyed that. As I have already mentioned, the story will be coming to an end very soon and I'd love to know your thoughts on what you'd like to happen to our characters at the end of the story :) xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
"I'm sure, Klaus. I want to marry you. I want to spend every day of eternity with you."  
"You'd be giving up so much. You'd never get to become a mother."  
"Klaus…" Allie lifted her hand to his cheek and cupped his face gently, feeling him place a small kiss into the palm of her hand.  
"If motherhood means a life without you then I don't want it."  
"Love, you have to be a hundred percentage sure. Once you do this, you can't ever go back. You'll be living a life where you will see everyone you love die; a life where you will never be able to have a proper home."

Klaus wasn't trying to deter her from becoming a vampire. In fact, he wanted nothing more than the chance at have forever with Allie and his family by his side, but he needed her to be sure. He didn't want there to be a time whether it be in one year, ten years, or even a hundred years where she would resent him for taking away her humanity.

"I am willing to give up everything for you, Niklaus. I am willing to move to the end of the earth for you; even live a life on the run from Mikael with you if that's what it takes."  
"Mikael will not be a problem, love. I promise I will kill him for what he did to you."  
"I love you, Niklaus."  
"I love you too, sweetheart."

***

An hour later, after having consummated their relationship again in a variety of interesting positions that made even Klaus blush a little, the couple made their way downstairs to join Rebekah and Elijah who were sat chatting amongst themselves.

"Really, Nik? It's the middle of the afternoon! Couldn't you two have given it a rest or at least been a little bit quieter?"  
Allie felt a blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks as she listened to Rebekah's complaint. It was hard for Allie to remember that the other Mikaelson siblings were also vampires when she was in the throes of passion with Klaus. To be honest, it was hard for her to remember anything at all.  
"I'm so sorry, Rebekah. Really."  
"It's fine, Allie. Just next time, please could you be a little less verbal. Neither Elijah or I need to hear about my brother's… talents."  
"Oh god…" Allie wished right there and then that the ground would open up and swollen her whole. She peeked a look at Klaus and saw that he was grinning; obviously pleased and revelling in the fact that Allie was cringing with utter shame and embarrassment.  
"Now, Rebekah, don't be such a prude." Klaus smirked as he threw himself down on the sofa next to Elijah.  
"I am not a prude! There are some things not even a vampire can forget." She said, wriggling her nose in playful disgust. Rebekah was making a fuss but secretly she was glad that her brother had managed to sate Allie's fears.  
"Maybe you should change the subject, sister. Poor Allie here looks like she may be about to die from embarrassment." Elijah suggested but not bothering to hide the smirk that was plastered on his face.  
"Oh god." Allie groaned. "If none of you mind, I'm going to get a drink before I actually do as Elijah suggests and die of sheer embarrassment."

Allie walked to the kitchen, still listening to the sounds of the siblings as their friendly banter about her and Klaus's sexual escapades continued as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a small sip.

"Kill me now." She muttered to herself, not expecting an answer.  
"With pleasure." Mikael replied; driving the dagger through Allie's heart as she turned to investigate the noise.

The sound of glass smashing echoed throughout the downstairs of the house and caused all three Originals to cease their conversation.

"Allie?" Klaus called out; expecting to hear her voice reply that she'd stupidly dropped a glass but no reply came.  
Rushing to the kitchen, the three siblings stood in stunned silence as they stared down at Allie's body; blood seeping out of her chest and onto the perfect white tiles of the kitchen floor. Stood over her was Mikael; a sadistic grin on his face as he twiddled the dagger in his fingers.  
"What have you done, father?" Elijah asked of her father; outrage booming out from his voice.  
"Rebekah, Elijah… I do not wish to fight with you. You are my children and I mean you no harm. Your brother however…"

With that, Mikael threw himself at Klaus; his hand held out in preparation of tearing out the hybrid's heart. What Mikael hadn't expected was to feel the tight grip of Elijah's arms restraining him preventing him from completing his thousand year mission.

"Let me go, Elijah!"  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that father. You wish Niklaus harm and you have hurt someone who is dear to all of us; not just my brother. For that, you must pay."

Mikael screamed as Klaus plunged his hand into Mikael's chest and firmly wrapped his fingers around his hurt; increasing the pressure until it Mikael was on the brink of death. A short, spluttered laugh escaped from Mikael's lips as he stared back into the rage-filled eyes of Klaus.

"You… You can't kill me, Niklaus. You don't… You don't have the… dagger."  
"That is where you're wrong, father dearest." Rebekah stated. The moment Elijah had restrained Mikael, Rebekah had gone to retrieve their only white oak stake; the only weapon on earth capable of killing an Original.  
"Rebekah…" Mikael's eyes were almost exploding with terror as his only daughter walked into the room and handed the stake to Klaus.  
"I am sorry, father," Rebekah whispered; looking on as Klaus drove the stake through Mikael's heart.

Elijah let his father drop to the floor as he screamed and burst into flames; the smell of decaying flesh and ash filling the room as Mikael's body was destroyed. Klaus stood over the dead body of his 'father' and felt relief wash over him. Finally, he was free.

"Nik…"

In less time that it would for a human to blink their eye, Klaus was at Allie's side; desperately searching for any sign that told him she was still alive.

"Niklaus…"

He strained his eyes. He knew if there was a heartbeat, any sign of life, he would have heard it by now but everything was silent. Allie's heart no longer beat out loud and strong and a single tear fell down Klaus's cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nik…" Rebekah tentatively placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder; her own tears beginning to fall as she looked at the lifeless body of her friend. Her own grief was beginning to consume her so she could only imagine how Klaus felt.  
"Brother…" Elijah began.  
Klaus stroked Allie's soft cheek; her skin was still warm. It was killing him that just minutes before he had been laughing and smiling with the woman who would be his wife and now, now he was holding her dead body in his hands.  
"No."  
"Nik, she's dead."  
"No! I gave her my blood. She will live. She has to live." He stated calmly. He had to stay strong. He had to believe that she had drank enough of his blood to survive. The alternative, for Klaus, wasn't worth thinking about.

Picking her up bridal style, Klaus thought about the irony of his act. He had hoped that the next time he would have do, Allie would be alive and she would be his wife; not a corpse. Setting her down on the sofa, Klaus sat himself down on the floor beside her and waited. He did not even speak or look up when Rebekah gently placed a blanket on Allie's body.

The hours ticked by slowly and the pain in Klaus's chest rose to an agonizing level as he began to doubt his belief that Allie would wake up. Allie's phone had gone off numerous times indicating that her family were trying to contact her but Klaus could not bring himself to look at it. He did not want to be the one to have to tell them that Allie had died on his watch; especially when he had vowed he would protect her.

"Nik, it's been hours. If she was going to wake up it would have happen by now. You have to face the fact that she's not coming back."

Klaus did not reply. The only words he wanted to hear at that moment was the sweet sound of his girl's voice uttering his name. He would give anything to have her back; he'd even give up his own immortality if that was what it would take. He continued to ignore the pleas of his brother and sister to accept her death and to inform her family of the tragedy and set his gaze upon Allie; her face was so serene that she could pass for just sleeping.

"Wake up." Klaus said to no-one in particular. He knew Allie could not hear him and he did not wish to speak to anyone else but he kept repeating those same two words over and over again, hoping that somehow Allie would hear his voice and come back to him. He couldn't understand why his blood hadn't saved her. It had never failed him before.

Burying his face in his arms, Klaus finally let himself accept that the woman he loved was gone forever and he released a cry of anguished grief. Rebekah contemplated comforting her brother but thought better of it; her brother was the kind of man who preferred to be left alone with his pain. Getting up to leave the room, Rebekah took one final look at her lifeless friend when she saw it. It was happened so quickly that she could have easily missed it.

"Nik…"  
Klaus did not look up or acknowledge that he had heard Rebekah cal his name.  
"Nik." She said more forcefully this time but still no response came.  
"Nik!" Rebekah finally shouted; urgency in her voice.  
"What is it, Rebekah?!" Klaus bellowed, snapping her head back up.  
"Her hand. It moved."  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure. I saw it with my own eyes."  
"Klaus…" Allie mumbled.

With that one little word Klaus felt like he could burst with joy. Before him he could see his future playing out: the wedding they would have; the smile he would see as Allie said 'I do'; the nights they would spend in each other's arms; the many cities he would take her to and watch her face light up in amazement. He could see it all.

"Love…" He grasped her hands in his and placed a kiss on her temple.  
"Mikael…"  
"Hush now. Mikael is dead."  
"But, he stabbed me…"

Rebekah and Klaus eyed each other. They would have to explain what had happened without causing Allie too much stress.

"Sweetheart, listen to me carefully. Mikael is dead but before he died he stabbed you in the heart. You bled out so quickly that there was nothing we could. We have been waiting hours for your to wake up, love."

Allie sat herself up and stared down at the blood-stained clothes she was wearing. She remembered the flash of pain that went through her as Mikael had plunged the dagger into her heart, but nothing came to her after that. Her mind felt foggy as she tried to make sense of Klaus's words. Then she remembered. She remembered drinking Klaus's blood that afternoon as they made love and she flung her hand up to her heart. Where there had been a heartbeat just hours before, there was only silence.

"I'm dead."  
"This wasn't how I wanted your becoming one of us to happen, love. I'm so sorry."  
"I… I thought I'd have more time. I wanted to prepare. I wanted to tell Elena. Oh god. How am I going to tell them?" Tears were being to form in Allie's hands and Klaus encased her in a tight hug.  
"Don't worry. I'll help you through every stage. I promise you won't have to do this alone but right now, love, you need blood."

Allie nodded obediently as Klaus asked Rebekah to fetch a blood bag. She wondered what the future held in store for her now that she 'dead'. It was true, she had asked Klaus to turn her but she hadn't expected to become a vampire so soon and under such terrible circumstances. Yet, although her life had been ended in such a violent way, she was excited for her new life.

"Do you trust me, love?" Klaus asked Allie, holding a small tumbler half filled with the thick crimson liquid that was blood; the key to her eternal life with Klaus.

"I do." she smiled as she took the glass from Klaus's hand and brought it up to her lips; preparing to take the next step into her future with Klaus and hoping that it would be a bright one.

* * *

**And that, my darlings, is the end! I hope you all enjoyed the story :) I've left it open for a possible sequel in case my lovely fans demand more Klallie 3 feel free to let me know what you think. I will be beginning another Klaus/OC story very soon set as a human au. Once I've written the first chapter and decided on a title I'll let all you lovely people know. xxxx**


	22. Note - sequel

**Hey guys :) I'm really amazed at the response to my story and I'm extremely grateful for all of your reviews. I know some of you are saying you think I could have written more and not ended it when I did but do not fear, my dear reader chums! Quite a lot of you are begging me for more but I intended from the start to write a sequel and so I felt it needed to end when it did. Don't worry, a sequel is coming very soon and you will get to read all about the next part of Klaus and Allie's journey together, plus the appearance of a new baddy! I wasn't intending on beginning a sequel so soon but your demands are overwhelming and so I promise to have a new chapter in just a few days, so please hang in there and I will let you know more soon :) In the meanwhile, check out my new story 'It's just a little crush' to tide you over till then xxx**


	23. Sequel!

**Hello lovelies :) I have a surprise for you all! Due to demand, I have written and published the first chapter for the sequel. I hope you all enjoy it. It's called The End Where I Begin xxx**


End file.
